Demons
by PrincessPatrice
Summary: While on an off world mission Sheppard has a run in with an Ancient device and some local animals. Shep Whump This is set while Teyla is still pregnant and Carter is in charge.
1. Chapter 1

"PX8 49J is an uninhabited planet and there appears to be an ancient structure about 2KM from the gate. Major Lorne and his team did a flyover yesterday and there appears to be nothing else of interest there." McKay informed the group in the briefing room.

"Ok" replied Carter "You have a go Colonel Sheppard. Have your team ready to go in an hour.

"Ok Ronon, McKay gear up" Sheppard instructed "Be back in the gate room in 50 minutes"

Sheppard cast a quick glance at Teyla before quickly leaving; knowing that she wanted to come along, but because of her 'condition' was unable to.

45 minutes later John and Ronon stood in the gate room waiting for Rodney. Sheppard was checking the pockets in his tack vest and Ronon was checking his blaster. 10 minutes later Rodney finally arrived loaded down with his usual equipment.

"You're late" Sheppard stated

"What" Rodney spluttered looking up from his LSD "We still have another 5 minutes before we have to go"

"Yes but I told you to be here 5 minutes ago" Sheppard drawled.

"Yes, yes. Well I'm here now. So let's go."

Ronan smirked as Sheppard rolled his eyes and shouted "Dial it up Chuck"

"Good luck Colonel" Carter called from the balcony.

"Lets move out" Sheppard ordered and the team headed through the gate.

Sheppard looked back giving a wave as he stepped through the event horizon. As he stepped through the other side he pulled out his aviator shades and put them on.

"It's really hot" whined Rodney.

"It's not that hot Rodney" Sheppard replied as he surveyed the area. "Besides you were told it was warm here and you insisted on coming so buck up."

"I'm just saying." Rodney huffed as he started the trek to the ancient facility.

"Is it much further" Rodney queried after a while. "This heat is killing me."

"No" Ronon growled

"I hate having to walk everywhere." Rodney complained "Why did the ancients have all their facilities surrounded by trees. I mean they used Puddle Jumpers as well, they would have had to land somewhere."

"Well Rodney." Sheppard smirked "That was over 10000 years ago. The trees have probably grown since then."

"Oh well... Yes... I suppose that's true." Rodney admitted distractedly as he looked down at his LSD.

"What's up McKay" Sheppard enquired, slowing down to let Rodney catch up.

"Oh um just getting energy readings. We must be getting close."

5 minutes later they arrived at a clearing and Rodney quickly moved to the door covered in vines.

"Step back McKay" Sheppard order. "We need to clear the vines."

Rodney quickly stepped back and Sheppard nodded to Ronon who proceeded to fire his blaster repeatedly at the vines, quickly clearing the way.

"Can I check it now?" Rodney asked impatiently. "You better not have damaged anything Conan."

With a nod from Sheppard, Rodney quickly moved to examine the door and found the control panel. After several minutes with no success he shouted."Sheppard get over her with your supper gene."

"What's wrong." He asked

"Open it." Rodney barked as Sheppard reached the door.

"Sure thing Rodney." Sheppard drawled and ran his hand over the control panel, causing the door to open immediately.

"Hmf... Stupid fake gene." Rodney muttered as Sheppard grinned at him.

Sheppard cautiously entered the building, switching on the light on his p90. The hall was dark and dusty and there were 2 doors on each side and one at the end.

"Ok Rodney where to?" Sheppard asked.

"The power seems to be coming from straight ahead."

"Straight ahead so." Sheppard said as they started down the corridor to the door.

Sheppard stepped in front of Rodney and carefully pushed open the door. He carefully stepped into the room. All the lights came on as soon as passed the door.

"Seems ok." Sheppard said. "Come in Rodney. Ronon cover the door,"

"Sure." Ronon replied as Rodney pushed passed him, eager to see the room.

"Don't touch anything." Rodney warned as Sheppard moved towards one of the machines.

"I wasn't going to touch anything." Sheppard said "I was just looking."

"Yeah well your stupid gene seems to turn things on if you so much think about them or look at them. So just stay away."

"Whatever." Sheppard said and took a step back. "Hurry up and do your thing Rodney."

"Patience Colonel."

2 hours later Sheppard and Ronon were sitting against a wall playing cards while Rodney continued to investigate the numerous machines and lab equipment.

"Argh." Rodney shouted throwing down a screw driver.

"What's up Rodney?" Sheppard asked.

"This stupid thing." Rodney sputtered. "I can't get it to work. Everything is connected to this but I can't ... I mean it won't work."

"You should try it Sheppard." Ronon suggested smirking.

"How about we check out the other rooms first, in case there is something in them." Sheppard said

"Yes Yes." Rodney replied. "There may be something we are missing. Come on chop chop."

The three walked down the corridor and checked all 4 other doors. They all contained what appeared to be diagnostic beds, like the ones on Atlantis

"Well that was a waste of time." Rodney whined. "Lets head back to the lab and 'Mr. Super Gene' can try it."

"Ok Colonel" Rodney commanded when they got back to the labs "Step here and think it on"

Sheppard moved to where Rodney indicated

"Nothing is happening Rodney. What exactly is it supposed to do."  
"Well I don't know it wouldn't turn on for me. Just think it on harder but don't make it do anything. "

"Is this safe."

"Um sure I think so."

"Rodney I will kick your ass if this does something weird to me."

"Relax Colonel." Rodney said. "I will be monitoring everything and will make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Fine." Sheppard mumbled closing his eyes and concentrating."

"Good that's good it's on keep doing whatever you are doing." Rodney said not taking his eyes off his laptop. "I'm going to download the info. It shouldn't take too much longer."

"Just hurry. It's getting harder to keep it on."

"What" Rodney exclaimed "Are you ok? I'll just be another minute. Hang on."

"You doing ok Sheppard?" Ronon asked moving closer in case he needed to help Sheppard.

"M'ok just hurry." Sheppard mumbled.

"Just another few seconds Colonel." Rodney assured. "There I'm done. You can switch it off."

"K." Sheppard mumbled and started to move away from the console only to be enveloped in a bright white light which stopped almost as soon as it started.

"Oh crap." Rodney yelled seeing the light.

Ronon rushed forward and steadied Sheppard who was swaying. "You ok."

"I'm good." Sheppard replied, moving away from Ronon. "Just a bit dizzy. What happened Rodney?"

"I have no idea Colonel. But you seem ok and the console isn't giving off any strange reading. You are ok right."

"I'm fine. If you have everything you need, let's head back."

"Yeah sure. There isn't anything else useful here. The facility isn't powered by a ZPM and I have all the data downloaded."

"Ok let's move out." Sheppard ordered and headed towards the exit. "Ronon watch our six"

Ronon shoved Rodney in front of him and they followed Sheppard out of the building.

After 15 minutes of walking Rodney noticed that Sheppard was walking slower and slower.

"Colonel are you sure you're ok." He asked.

"I'm fine." Sheppard replied softly.

"Sure you are." Rodney muttered.

"Just shut up and keep moving McKay." Sheppard barked.

"Hmpf." Rodney mumbled glancing back at Ronon who raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

Sheppard picked up the pace and soon the Stargate was visible. Although John wouldn't admit it, he had a killer headache and couldn't wait to get back to Atlantis to take a few Tylenol and lie down for a while. He sighed and looked back at Rodney and Ronon, noticing Ronon was a good bit behind and scanning the trees. So he stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"You ok?" Rodney asked as he neared John's position.

"Fine." John answered not taking his eyes from Ronon, who had started moving again, albeit cautiously. Ronon gave John a slight nod so John started moving forward again. Rodney sighed and slowly started after John.

Suddenly a loud thundering sound filled the area. They all stopped in their tracks and scanned the area to find the source of the noise, which was growing louder by the second. Ronon started moving quickly towards the others and saw a herd of animals breaking through the trees, close to where Rodney was standing.

Sheppard saw Rodney way standing in the way of the herd of huge animals, which were a cross between a buffalo and a rhino. He roared to Rodney to move, but Rodney stood there frozen in fear, as the animals bore down on his position.

"McKay Move it." Sheppard screamed again as he ran towards Rodney.

"Crap. Crap. Crap." Rodney screamed and started running towards Sheppard.

As Rodney was nearing him Sheppard saw that one of the animals was about to hit Rodney. He dived towards the terrified scientist, knocking him out of harms way. Unfortunately for John, his timing was off and he was hit in the side by one of the animal's horns.

Sheppard fell on top of McKay covering scientist's body with his own. Several more of the animals ran past or over the pair until Ronon started firing his blaster and scared them away from his team mates. When the animals were gone he quickly reached the two men, who were still on the ground.

"Sheppard you ok?" Ronon asked as he gently turned the man over. "You ok McKay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, considering I was bowled over." Rodney whined as he sat up. "You know Colonel; you should warn a guy before you tackle him. I think you put my back out."

"Sheppard are you listening to me." Rodney barked, not noticing that Sheppard had yet to move.

"He's unconscious." Ronon said kneeling beside Sheppard and checking his body for damage.

"Oh God." Rodney gasped "What's wrong with him?

"He has a gash on his side. Must have been hit." Ronon replied. "We need to get him back. Go dial the gate."

"Yes the gate." Rodney agreed and ran as fast as he could to the DHD, as Ronon carefully gathered Sheppard in his arms and made his way to the gate. When he arrived Rodney had the gate active and ready to go through.

"His breathing doesn't sound good." Rodney stated, as they made their way through the gate.

There was a med team waiting for them when they arrived and Ronan gently laid John onto a waiting gurney and stepped back to let the doctors do their work.

"What happened?" Carter asked, coming down the stairs as Sheppard was whisked away.

"Some animal's attacked us on the way back." Rodney replied.

"Sheppard got hit." Ronon added.

"Ok." Carter replied. "Get to the infirmary and get checked out. We will debrief later."

To be continued.......................


	2. Chapter 2

I have no medical training so I apologise for anything that may not be accurate

I unfortunately don't own Stargate or any of the characters and am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

Rodney and Ronon got the all clear from the nurses and moved to the waiting room to hear any news of Sheppard's condition. After a few minutes of silence Teyla came rushing in.

"I just heard." She said. "Has there been any news on the Colonels condition."

"No." Rodney replied. "He's been brought into surgery; they said something about internal bleeding."

"He will be fine Rodney." Teyla assured trying to comfort the scientist. "He is strong and healthy."

"Why does he always have to play the hero?" Rodney yelled ,moving from his chair and started pacing. "He would have been fine if he hadn't knocked me out of the way."

"Then you would be in his place." Teyla replied placing a hand on Rodney's arm to stop him pacing.

"You would have been dead." Ronon added.

"What." Rodney spluttered. "No I wouldn't. I was...it wouldn't have hit me...Would it."

"Yeah." Ronon replied. "Would have killed you."

"Oh." Rodney replied and slumped down in the nearest chair to continue the wait.

Carter joined the group after a while and the 4 sat in silence, waiting for news yet again on their friend's condition.

Over 2 hours later they all jumped from their seats when Dr. Keller passed through the doors.

"He has come through surgery OK." Keller informed them. "It was touch and go for a while and we lost him once, but we got him back. He had severe internal bleeding as well as a pneumothorax, 3 broken and 2 cracked ribs. There was a small tear in his spleen, which caused a lot of the bleeding but we managed to repair that easily enough. There is some heavy bruising around his kidney which we need to keep an eye on. There are numerous minor scraps and bruises on his legs and he broke his left wrist, which we have set and put in a cast."

"So he is going to be ok?" Rodney asked.

"We are giving him a transfusion and fluids to combat the blood loss. He is on a ventilator and he has a chest tube in place for the pneumothorax. His pressure is still too low but that should improve with the blood and fluids. So we are hopeful he will pull through."

"Good. That's good." Rodney sighed in relief. "Can we see him?"

"He is just being settled in the ICU." Keller replied. "As soon as he is settled you can come in, two at a time but only for a few minutes. He still needs very close monitoring and he is heavily sedated so will be out of it for a while. It will be a long recovery."

"We will be here for him." Teyla assured.

"I'll be back for you shortly." Keller said and headed back into the infirmary.

"We can have the debrief once we have checked on Colonel Sheppard." Carter suggested

"Yes ok." Rodney replied. "You and Teyla can go in first and then Ronon and I will go in."

"That is fine." Teyla replied, just as Dr. Keller returned and beckoned them to follow her.

They all followed her to the entrance to the ICU and Teyla and Colonel Carter entered behind Keller. Teyla gasped when she caught sight of him. Carter gently put her arm around Teyla and moved the pregnant women closer to the bed, which was surrounded by machines.

"He looks so pale." Teyla said sadly and grasped his undamaged hand gently in hers. "There are so many machines."

"He lost a lot of blood." Keller advised. "We need to monitor everything closely for the next few days, that's why he is connected so all of these."

Teyla squeezed his hand gently and whispered "Get better soon John." And stepped back outside the room, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Ronon and Rodney went in after trying to comfort Teyla to no avail.

"Why are there so many tubes and machines?" Rodney gasped

"As I explained earlier." Keller sighed "There was a lot of damage, so we need to monitor everything carefully. Abdominal injuries can be tricky."

"You'd better get better soon Sheppard." Rodney said quietly and walked out of the room.

Ronon surveyed the numerous machines and tubes connected to his friend, sighed and he too left the room followed by Keller.

"Can I join you in the debrief." Keller asked. "I would like to find out exactly how my patient received his injuries."

"Yes of course Doctor." Carter replied "Teyla you are welcome to join us as well."

"Thank you Colonel." Teyla replied. "I would like that."

"Ok Rodney." Carter said when they had settled in the meeting room. "Can you start at the beginning please."

"Yes well, ah sure. We hiked to the outpost and Sheppard turned on a machine and I downloaded the data. We headed back and as we were nearing the gate, animals attacked us. Sheppard knocked me out of the way and covered me."

"Did anything else happen?" Carter asked.

"Sheppard seemed dizzy after using the machine." Ronon added.

"Mmm." Rodney agreed. "He said it was hard to keep the connection. There was a flash of light when he disconnected and I think he had a headache on the way back. He normally gets headaches after using the ancient tech for extended periods or if he has to push for a connection."

"I'll add that to his notes." Keller advised. "Can you describe what happened with the animals?"

"He knocked McKay out of the way, but he got hit in the side." Ronon said. "He covered McKay and the animals kept running at them."

"Some must have hit off him because I could feel him moving every so often always followed by a grunt or a gasp." Rodney added

"The animals have horns and sharps hooves, they would have caused some of the cuts." Ronon said

"He tackled me pretty hard and my elbow went into his side and he landed on my backpack." Rodney continued.

"This would explain how he sustained the blunt force trauma to his abdomen, which caused most of the injuries." Keller explained. "The bruising to his kidneys, back and legs was most likely caused, as Ronon said form the animal's hooves. The gash on his side was probably from the animal's horn."

"So did you get any useful information Rodney?" Sam asked."

"Oh, um hopefully." Rodney replied. "Unfortunately my laptop was damaged a bit in the fall, so it may take a few hours to get the information. The facility wasn't powered by a ZedPM which was unfortunate. I don't think the data will be anything life changing, but may be interesting."

"OK so." Carter said. "Let's wrap this up. Get something to eat guys and rest up. I have a feeling it will be a long week."

"And I don't want to see anyone in the infirmary until tomorrow morning, after 9am." Keller added.

"But." Rodney started to protest.

"No buts Dr. McKay." Keller interrupted. "We need to monitor the Colonel; he still isn't out of the woods."

"Fine." Rodney huffed getting up from his chair and left followed by Ronan and Teyla.

"I'll head back to the infirmary to keep an eye on my patient." Keller said and headed back to the infirmary.

To be continued........................................

* * *

Thank you to all those who reviewed, it is much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

I have no medical training so I apologise for anything that may not be accurate

I unfortunately don't own Stargate or any of the characters and am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

At 8:45 the following morning, Rodney arrived at the infirmary. Ronon and Teyla were already waiting outside.

"Keller won't let us in." Ronon said

"Yes I tried earlier but well, she's scary so I left." Rodney said as he joined the others.

Keller arrived out a few minutes later and let them in. She led them to the ICU were John was still lying unconscious.

"He is still unconscious as we still have him heavily sedated." Keller explained as they moved beside John's bed.

"How is he?" Teyla asked

"His pressure is up a bit, and his vitals are stable so it's looking good."

"Good. That's good." Rodney stammered "When do you think he will wake up?"

"We will reduce the medication throughout the day." Keller replied. "So we will hopefully wake him for a few minutes this evening, although we will keep him intubated for the time being."

"That is good." Teyla said. "Is it ok for one of us to stay with him?"

"Only one of you." Keller replied. "We still need the area clear, in case we need to get to him quickly."

"Thank you." Teyla said. "Rodney would you like to stay with him first."

"Oh, ah yes." Rodney stammered. "Thank you, are you sure?"

"Yes Rodney." Teyla smiled. "We will return later."

"Later." Ronon grunted as they left Rodney in the ICU. They took their turns throughout the day sitting with their friend, waiting for him to wake up. Finally after they all had dinner and had returned to the infirmary, Keller announced that it was time to wake John up. They all gathered around John's bed as Keller moved to the head of the bed and started to try and wake the Colonel up.

"Colonel Sheppard." She called. "Colonel, can you open your eyes for me."

When she got no response she tapped his cheek and again called his name a few times. When that failed she ran her knuckles across his sternum.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Rodney asked worriedly. "You said he would wake now."

"I don't know Rodney." She replied. "He should be waking up. The meds have been reduced so there is no reason he shouldn't wake. I am um, I need to do some tests to see what's going on. Can you wait outside for a while and I'll call you when I'm done."

"But. But." Rodney spluttered.

"Of course Dr. Keller." Teyla interrupted him. "We will be outside."

The three waited impatiently for over an hour while Keller ran numerous tests on her patient. Rodney varied between pacing and sitting, while Ronon leaned against the wall and Teyla remained seated. Eventually Keller came out with a grim expression.

"What's wrong?" Ronon asked being the first to notice the doctor.

"He should have woken up." Keller started "We have him hooked up to an EEG monitor now. His brain waves are showing he is deep R.E.M. sleep. He isn't responding to stimuli, but there is no medical reason for it. Is it possible he banged his head at some stage?"

"Unless it was one of the animals." Rodney replied "Other than that, no."

"There is no evidence he banged it, but I had to check." Keller sighed. "The MRI is showing no abnormalities. I just can't explain it."

"He was dizzy." Ronon said gruffly.

"Yes, yes." Rodney said snapping his fingers. "After he disconnected from the device he was dizzy for a few minutes and had a headache."

"You said he was fine after that." Teyla said.

"He was or at least he seems to be, but with ancient technology who knows." Rodney replied "I thought he was unconscious because he'd been hurt, but thinking about it, it's not like him."

"No it's not." Keller agreed "He has a very high pain threshold, so it would have to be very bad."

"I'll go on work on my laptop to try and get the information I retrieved from the device, and try to find out what it was used for." Rodney said as he stood up.

"There were beds in the other rooms." Ronon stated.

"Yes I forgot about that." Rodney recalled. "It's possible that the machine was supposed to put the user to a state of unconsciousness. I'll see if I can find out why."

"I shall inform Colonel Carter of the developments." Teyla said and followed Rodney.

"I'll go sit with Sheppard." Ronon said and headed for the ICU. "If that's ok with you." He added to Keller.

"Of course Ronon." Keller replied and followed him in.

Teyla joined Ronon a while later, and they both sat in silence, watching John sleep.

Teyla left near midnight, after Dr. Keller insisted she get some proper rest in a proper bed, leaving Ronon to sleep in one of the uncomfortable chairs.

At 7:30 the following morning Rodney came barrelling into the infirmary.

"It's another assention type machine." Rodney nearly screamed waking Ronon up.

"So he'll die." Ronon asked succinctly

"Um no I don't think so. It doesn't work the same way as the other one. It... No wait." Rodney interrupted himself. "Where is everyone else? I don't want to have to explain this again."

"Asleep." Ronon answered getting up from the chair and stretching.

"What's all this racket?" Keller asked coming through the doors.

"It was an assention machine on PX8 49J. I'll explain it all when everyone is together." Rodney said

"Is he in any immediate danger?" Keller asked.

"No I don't think so. Well at least not from the device. I don't know about his injuries."

"His vitals have remained stable through the night, so he is doing ok at the moment." Keller assured.

"Good." Rodney said looking over to John. "Lets get everyone together so."

Nearly an hour later Carter, Keller, Ronon, Teyla and Lorne had gathered in the conference room and waiting for Rodney. He eventually arrived with a muffin stuffed in his mouth, carrying his laptop and a cup of coffee.

"Ok so everyone is here I'll start." He said finishing his muffin. "The machine we investigated on PX8 49J is essentially a device designed to aid assention. Although similar to the one I used, it won't kill him; at least I don't think it will. It is designed to help the user to combat their demons so to speak, while in a dream like state. The user is put into an unconscious state and their mind basically has to work out their issues such as feelings of guilt regret, anger and whatever else could be bothering them."

"How long does a person spend in this state?" Keller asked

"It would vary for each person depending on how much they would have to work through." Rodney explained. "In Sheppard's case, it will probably be a while."

"Is there anyway we can help him through this?" Teyla asked

"Well I was thinking about that." Rodney replied. "We could try to enter his dreams the same way we did when the crystal entity was trying to kill me."

"I think we should give it a try." Carter said. "He probably doesn't understand what's happening."

"His body is still very weak." Dr Keller advised. "We need to be very careful not to stress his body too much."

"Do you think he will be able to deal with this, with all his injuries?" Carter asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Keller replied. "I don't know if it will put a strain on his body or if he will be aware of his injuries in his dreams."

"He's strong." Ronon added

"Yes he will fight." Teyla advised. "He carries many burdens and may need our help, but he will get through this."

"Ok let's get this set up." Carter said. "Myself and Rodney will get the equipment and meet you in the infirmary."

"I'll make room near the Colonel for you." Keller added as they headed out.

Half an hour later Rodney and Carter had the equipment set up next to John in the ICU.

"So who is going to go into his dreams?" Ronon asked.

"I will." Rodney volunteered quickly surprising them all. "He did it for me."

"Ok if you're sure, hop up here." Keller said patting the bed next to John.

"Rodney walked over and slowly climbed up on the bed and lay down, while Keller started hooking him up to the machine.

"There shouldn't be any problem like last time." Keller advised. "There is nothing trying to kill you this time."

"Ok I'm ready." Rodney said as Keller injected him with a sedative and he quickly fell asleep.

"Now what?" Ronon asked

"Now we wait." Carter replied.

* * *

Thank you all for you reviews they are really appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

I have no medical training so I apologise for anything that may not be accurate

I unfortunately don't own Stargate or any of the characters and am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

John was standing in the middle of a desert and looking around. All he could see was sand dunes.

"Ok." John sighed. "This is somewhat familiar." He looked down to see he was wearing his Atlantis uniform instead of the expected desert fatigues. He felt a bit achy but couldn't recall why.

"This is one strange dream." He said and started walking to where he knew he would find Holland waiting fir him. He noticed he didn't have his gun on him, and normally in this dream it always acted out the same way each time. It always happened that he was an observer, just watching it happen over and over. This time it was different, he seemed to be in control of himself. He shrugged it off and continued on. He arrived at the hut where Holland was laying on the ground waiting for him.

"Hey Shep. What took you so long?" Holland greeted

"Too mush sand." Sheppard replied feeling strange at the new twist in his regular nightmare. He slowly knelt down beside Holland. "How you going?"

"I'm good Shep, I'm good. There is nothing more you can do for me."

"What are you talking about? Let's get you up and get you out of here."

"No Shep, you have to let me go. You've done all you can."

Sheppard frowned at the change from what he knew had happened. "Come on man you can't give up."

"We both know how this ends Shep. I just want you to know that I appreciate what you tried to do."

"It's not over yet." Sheppard said

"It's been over a long time. You risked your life and your career for me Shep. It's not your fault that I died."

"I'm sorry Holland, I tried." Sheppard said slumping down beside Holland. "They wouldn't let me come back for you."

"I know that. It's their fault not yours. Don't feel guilty, I know you done everything you could. You have to let it go Shep, I know you and I know you will blame yourself."

"Of course I do. I should have been able to save you."

"You're not God Shep. Give yourself a break. You can't save everyone."

"No but I can try." Sheppard replied. "What's going on here, why is this happening?"

"Don't know Shep, this is your head."

"Is this something to do with the ancient machine?"

"I don't know Shep. It could be." Holland replied. "I just know you need to let go of your guilt. I don't blame you and my family knows you were the only one who tried to do something. It wasn't your fault."

"I know." Sheppard sighed and closed his eyes. "I know."

When Sheppard opened his eyes again, Holland was gone. He was now sitting in a huge ship. He quickly got to his feet and scanned the area. "Ah shit." He said as he noticed Sumner slumped on the ground, with his life drained and a bullet through his chest. Sheppard moved to Sumner's side, knelt down and checked for a pulse. Finding none, he sighed and started to get up.

"Thanks." Sheppard heard and nearly jumped out of his skin, hearing the voice of a dead man

"Sir?" he asked kneeling back down.

"Thanks for shooting me. Wasn't sure you had the balls." Sumner said

"I couldn't let then get any more information Sir. I had no choice. They were killing you and I know now, how painful that is."

"You done what you had to do soldier. I'm just glad you had the balls to do what needed to be done. Most wouldn't."

"Yes Sir." Sheppard replied.

"I might have said you were a screw up Sheppard, but I'm glad it was you here."

"Ah thank you Sir. I am sorry you had to die Sir, and I'm sorry I killed you, but if I had to do it again, I would do the same thing."

"And that makes you a good soldier Sheppard. You do what needs to be done. Atlantis is in good hands. And it was my fault the wraith awoke. I gave them the information on earth, not you. They woke because they knew there was a new feeding ground, not because you killed the Keeper."

"Thank you." Sheppard replied as Sumner's body slowly disappeared. "This is the weirdest dream ever."

He looked around and noticed he was now on a different wraith ship. "What now." He asked out loud, as he stood up wincing in pain, as he felt a pulling in his stomach. He shrugged it off and headed to find his next nightmare. He walked into the next room and saw the withered remains of Abram's and not too far away was the withered body of Gaul, with a hole in his head from the self inflicted gun shot. He sighed and moved to the corpse "Ah shit kid." He said sitting down.

"It's your fault his dead." He heard a voice say.

He looked around and saw Rodney standing at a distance. "You told me to put the gun in his hand. You left us alone." He said.

"I know Rodney." Sheppard sighed. "I should never have brought any of you to this ship."

"He shot himself because I wanted to help you." Rodney continued.

"I know." John said dejectedly. "I know."

"That's bull." John heard Rodney say. He looked up confused by the change of attitude until he saw a second Rodney standing in front of him.

"Rodney?" he asked

"Hey." The second Rodney replied. "So here's the thing. That ancient device on the planet turned out to be an ascension device designed to help you battle your demons, so you can ascend."

"So what I'm supposed to deal with this and convince myself that none of this was my fault. And then I'll ascend."

"Something like that, but you won't ascend." Rodney said. "It's like those wanna be ancients that you were stuck with for six months, well it was only a few hours for us but"

"Rodney." John growled.

"Oh sorry you know that. Anyway they were physically ready to ascend but not mentally, they had to over come their demon, the beast thing, where as you won't physically be ready to ascend."

"Ok." John replied. "So this Rodney here isn't real, but you are?"

"Yes I entered your dreams to help you." Rodney grinned "We used the same thing you used to enter my dreams. Well, we had to make a few adjustments because it's not exactly the same as a dream."

"Rodney." John interrupted again.

"Oh, yes well anyway, you can't seriously think that this was your fault."

"I'm ... well... yeah I do." John stuttered. "I told you to give him the gun."

"He was dying." Rodney yelled. "The wraith took most of his life. He knew he wouldn't survive. If anything it was my fault. I told you there were no life signs and I didn't bother to continue checking. I gave him the mirror and showed him what he looked like. I knew he was having trouble dealing with what had happened and I still handed him the gun."

"It wasn't your fault Rodney, you couldn't have known what would happen."

"Well if that's true for me it's the same for you." Rodney replied smugly.

"Yeah but"

"No buts." Rodney interrupted. "It was no ones fault."

"I still feel like I should have done more."

"I know." Rodney replied. "I feel I should have done something,g but there was nothing either of us could have done."

"Ok." Sheppard agreed. "So how long am I going to be stuck in la la land?"

"Until you've dealt with everything that bothers you."

"Awhile so." Sheppard sighed. "How long have I been out?"

"You've been out for about 40 hours so far."

"Really?" Sheppard asked surprised."It hasn't felt that long."

"You were under anaesthetic for a while, so that may be why." Rodney concluded

"Why was I under anaesthetic?"

"Oh, you don't remember?"

"Not sure really. I remember the machine and having a headache on the way back. Was there animals running?"

"Yes, well we were attacked by a herd of 'things' and you got hit pretty hard."

"Huh that would explain the pain in my stomach and the achy feeling."

"Oh crap." Rodney exclaimed "Is it bad? Keller was worried it might interfere with this."

"It's fine Rodney, Just an ache."

"Oh ok, so well let me know if its gets worse. So what's next?"

"Not a clue Rodney. You don't have to stick around if you don't want to." John said and pointed to his head. "It's pretty messed up in here."

"I'll stick around, I'm sure you'll need my genius at some stage."

"All right." Sheppard drawled. "Let's get on with the show."

They both started to look around, when suddenly the scenery changed and they were standing in the middle of a forest.

"So?" Rodney asked. "What's happening here?"

"No idea." Sheppard replied.

"It's your head, you should know what's going on." Rodney shouted

"Well I don't. Let's move and have a look around."

The two walked around for a few minutes seeing nothing but forest.

"Do you feel guilty about birds or deforestation or something, because that's all I can see around here?" Rodney whined.

"Not that I'm aware of Rodney." Sheppard sighed.

"Well this is getting ridiculous. I'm not traipsing around a forest forever."

"I don't think we'll have to."Sheppard replied as he came to a stop. "Look."

Rodney stopped beside Sheppard and looked around. He saw a figure moving closer. "Who is it?"

"Ford." Sheppard sighed

"Oh."

"Hey Sir." Ford said happily as he came towards them.

Hi Ford." Sheppard replied cautiously.

"How can you feel guilty about him?" Rodney yelled "We tried to help him and he kidnapped us and drugged me."

"He was under my command. I should have been able to convince him to stay."

"We were kind of busy trying to save the city from the wraith."

"His cousin told me that he trusted me. It made me feel even worse that his trust was misplaced."

"You did everything you could for him." Rodney yelled.

"In the end." Ford interrupted. "I died to save you. My trust wasn't misplaced Sir. You were the best CO I've ever had. You never asked others to do something you weren't willing to do yourself and for that you've earned everyone's respect and trust and that includes mine."

"I know you done every thing you could to find Aidan." Fords cousin added appearing beside him. "I could see you cared, not many CO's do. It wasn't your fault. You done right by us."

"I'm just sorry I couldn't do more." Sheppard replied and was about to add more when the whine of darts interrupted.

"Oh crap." Rodney shouted noticing the dart coming straight for Sheppard. "Move."

Sheppard was just moving away when he was tackled by Ford and they just missed being swept up by the dart.

"You ok Sir." Ford asked getting up.

"I'm good." Sheppard mumbled still laying on the ground.

"Good." Ford replied. "I'm out of here. Thanks for everything Sir. Good luck with the rest of this."

"No problem Ford. Thanks."

"You sure you're ok?" Rodney asked moving to Sheppard extending his hand to help him up.

Sheppard reached up and grabbed Rodney's hand and as Rodney pulled him up he let out a scream of pain.

"Shit what's wrong." Rodney asked letting Sheppard back down.

"My stomach and side." Sheppard groaned clutching his side.

Rodney looked at Sheppard and saw blood covering his abdomen. "Crap."

"Hang on John." Rodney pleaded as he knelt down beside his friend.

"I'm tired." John replied softly.

"No Sheppard don't go to sleep stay with me please.

"Sorry... Rod...ney." Sheppard groaned and slipped away.

To be continued......

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the next chapter should be up in a few days.


	5. Chapter 5

I have no medical training so I apologise for anything that may not be accurate

I unfortunately don't own Stargate or any of the characters and am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

Rodney suddenly found himself back in the infirmary

"What happened" he asked sitting up. "What's going on?"

"Something's wrong with Sheppard." Ronon stated. "They are bringing him into surgery."

Rodney glanced towards the exit and saw the bed being quickly pushed out.

"He was bleeding in his dream." Rodney said quickly

"He was bleeding here also." Teyla added. "What happened in his dream?"

Rodney quickly described what had happened with Ford.

"Is that all you witnessed?" Teyla asked. "You were unconscious for quite a while."

"I saw 2 dreams, why how long was I out."

"6 hours." Ronon stated.

"It only felt like 20 minutes." Rodney replied. "This is going to take longer than I thought"

"We will help him Rodney." Teyla said "Do not worry."

"I'm going to get something to eat while he's in surgery. I'm starving."

"I'll go with you." Ronoan said.

"I will remain here in case there is any news." Teyla said. "Can you bring me back a sandwich?"

"Sure." Ronoan replied and he and Rodney headed to the cafeteria.

Fifteen minutes later they both returned. Ronon was carrying a sandwich and a few juice boxes and Rodney was carrying some jello cups.

"Thank you." Teyla said accepting the sandwich and drink. "There has been no news yet."

"It will be a while yet." Rodney replied settling back on the bed and Ronon sat at the end.

"We'll wait." Ronon said getting a jello pot and sitting back down.

They ate in silence and when they'd finished they waited each lost in their own thoughts. The silence was interrupted by a huge yawn from Teyla.

"Excuse me." She said and shuffled on the uncomfortable chair.

"Oh." Rodney said jumping off the bed." You should lie down what with the ah ah baby and all."

"Thank you Rodney." She replied slowly getting up from the chair.

"I am tired but I do not wish to leave until I know John is ok." She added as she climbed onto the bed and curled up on her side facing the door.

Rodney took her seat and soon both of them had fallen asleep. Ronon got some blankets and placed one over each of them and then settled himself in the chair facing the door and soon he too fell asleep.

Ronon woke suddenly as hushed voices drew nearer. "Rodney, Teyla wake up." He grumbled. "Someone's coming"

They were all awake and sitting up when John was rolled back into the room, followed by Dr. Keller

"Before you ask." She said. "He is ok for now. Most of the injuries we had fixed had reopened but I don't know why."

"He was knocked down in his dream." Rodney said quietly. "But before that he said that his stomach was sore."

"Ok that means that anything that happens here will affect him there and visa versa. How did he seem Rodney?"

"He said he was fine but doesn't he always. He seemed tired and he wasn't moving his left arm much. But I didn't notice much else."

"Ok so we need to keep him as comfortable as possible, and Rodney you need to tell him to take it easy in his dreams. That is if you want to go back."

"Yes of course I do." Rodney replied. "Hook me back up."

"He isn't in REM yet because of the anaesthetic. I will monitor him closely and let you know when he is ready. In the mean time why don't you all go get some sleep and come back in the morning."

"Can we not stay here?" Rodney asked.

"Not at the moment Rodney." Keller replied kindly."We need to get the Colonel settled and we have a few tests we need to run."

"Ok fine, we'll be back in the morning." Rodney said as he stormed out.

"Thank you Dr. Keller." Teyla said as she followed Rodney out.

"See ya." Ronon said and followed the others.

Dr. Keller shook her head at the group and turned back to her patient. "Ok let's get to work."

The next morning all three returned along with Colonel Carter

"Hi Jen." She greeted. "How is Colonel Sheppard this morning?"

"He's had a rough night of it." Keller sighed. "His BP kept dropping but after 2 more units of blood, it seems to have settled for the moment anyway but it is still too low and he is still on the vent."

"So he's back to square one." Rodney sighed.

"Pretty much." Keller replied "You need to keep him safe in his dreams. I'm not sure how much more he can take."

"I will." Rodney replied. "When can I go back in?"

"It will be a while yet, maybe this evening. I have him heavily sedated for the time being."

"May we see him" Teyla asked.

"Of course." Keller answered and led them all back into the ICU and they all gathered around the bed.

"What is that new tube for?" Teyla asked indicating the tube in the Colonels nose.

"It's a feeding tube." Keller answered. "He will be unconscious for a while yet, so he won't be able to eat."

"Ok thank you." Teyla relied.

"I have to get back to work." Carter said. "Please keep me updated on his condition."

"Will do." Keller replied.

"I have a few things I need to do also before I go back into his dreams." Rodney said. "I'll be back in a while."

"Goodbye Rodney." Teyla said. "Is it ok if we stay with him Jennifer?"

"Oh yes of course." Keller replied. "Just please be ready to move if we need you to."

"Of course." Teyla replied and sat down in one of the chairs, as did Ronon.

The rest of the day was spent sitting by the Colonels bedside, with the occasional trip for food and frequent trips on Teyla's part to the bathroom. Rodney stopped in a few times but only stayed briefly promising to return after dinner. After they all took a break to go for dinner they returned to the infirmary.

"Are we ready to start?" Rodney asked.

"His brain waves show that he is just reaching REM". Keller replied. "We'll give him another few minutes, but we can get you ready in the mean time."

"Sure." Rodney replied and lay down on the bed. Dr Keller proceeded to attach electrodes to his head and chest. "I'm just going to give you some fluids, as you were out so long the last time. We need to keep an eye on your blood sugar levels."

"Oh um ok." Rodney shuddered as Keller started to insert the IV. Rodney closed his eyes and winced as the needle broke the skin.

"There we go. Keller said." Colonel Sheppard is now in REM sleep so I'm going to inject the sedative now. Keep him and yourself safe please."

"I will." Rodney replied sleepily.

The others watched as Rodney drifted off to sleep and into the world of Colonel Sheppard's dreams.

To be continued ..................

* * *

Thanks to everyone for your reviews keep em coming please.


	6. Chapter 6

I have no medical training so I apologise for anything that may not be accurate

I unfortunately don't own Stargate or any of the characters and am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

John opened his eyes to find he was sitting on the east pier of Atlantis. He stood up slowly still feeling pain in his abdomen. "Rodney." He called looking around

"Ok so I'm on my own for now." He said to himself not receiving a response.

"Ach lad. What have you done to yourself now?"

"Carson." John gasped as he turned to the source of the voice

"Aye lad." Carson replied. "Have you been keeping Dr. Keller busy again?"

"Not purposely Doc." John sighed.

"He went and got himself trampled by some huge animals." Came Rodney's voice

"Hey Rodney." John replied with a weak smile. "You came back."

"Well ya of course I did." Rodney replied "Are you ok?"

"And the truth Colonel." Carson added

"I'm tired and I ache all over especially my stomach." John admitted. "What the hell happened Rodney?"

"Apparently what happens here effects you outside also."

"What are the extent of his injuries?" Carson asked.

"Internal bleeding, punctured lung, bruised kidneys, cuts and bruises all over and a broken wrist." Rodney answered

"You've done a right number on yourself Colonel." Carson said. "Sit down and let me have a look at ya."

"I hate to burst your bubble Carson but we are in Colonel Sheppard's mind, trying to help him deal with his demons." Rodney said

"Ach don't you think I know that ya daft bugger." Carson sighed. "You said earlier that what happens here effects him in reality, so it can't hurt. Now lad let's have a seat and I can have a look at you."

Carson gently moved him to a low wall and helped John sit down. Carson gently lifted up Johns t-shirt and saw that his abdomen was covered in blood and bruises.

"I'm just going to clean you up some lad and bandage up your ribs, and you should feel a bit better."

"Thanks Doc." John replied as Carson pulled equipment from nowhere. He gently started cleaning him up and when that was done he started putting a bandage around his chest.

"Now lad lets have a look at that wrist." Carson said as he lowered Johns t-shirt.

John held out his wrist and Carson expertly splinted it

"Now." Carson said. "How about you tell me why I'm here, when you are supposed to be dealing with your demons."

"Well." John sighed looking anywhere but at Carson. "I um....Um."

"I'm betting that Mr. Heroic here, thinks that it's his fault you died." Rodney butted in. "Well I'm right aren't I?"

"No." John sighed

"Tell me why?" Carson encouraged.

"I don't blame myself for your death." John replied honestly.

"Then why am I here son?" Carson asked again

"Because I'm pissed off with you." John growled getting up from his seat.

"Why?" Carson asked calmly.

"You locked yourself in. You wouldn't let us help you." John growled again as he started pacing. "I'm angry because I felt helpless. I'm supposed to protect everyone and you wouldn't let me protect you."

"Ach John." Carson sighed. "You couldn't have done anything. You would have gotten yourself blown up as well."

"I could have tried." Sheppard barked turning to face Carson. "You should have let me try."

"I'm sorry John." Carson replied. "I didn't want anyone else around in case of an explosion. I had ta be there but no one else did."

"I'm sorry I was so angry with you Carson. It's just you've always been here for us. Hell you've put me back together too many times to count. I just.... I wasn't there for you."

"Lad you tried." Carson replied putting his hand on John's uninjured arm. "I wouldn't let ya. Don't you worry lad, I know you would have tried to save me if you could. I did what I had to do to save everyone else. I'm sorry I made you angry."

"I'm sorry I was angry with you Carson"

"I'm sorry I didn't go fishing with you." Rodney added quickly.

"I know Rodney." Carson assured. "Don't ya worry about it. Now it's time for me to go. Stay strong John and you'll be fine lad."

"Bye Carson." John said "Thanks for everything over the years."

"Yeah thanks Carson." Rodney said as Carson disappeared.

"So any idea what's going to happen now?" Rodney asked

"Um." Sheppard said looking around. "If it's continuing on this trend I'd say it will be Elizabeth."

"John." Elizabeth said moving towards them. "How are you?"

"I'm ok." John replied hesitantly. "I'm kinda having this really weird dream thing at the moment."

"Hey Elizabeth." Rodney said taking in the change in surroundings.

"Hi Rodney. What's going on here?"

"I feel guilty for leaving you behind." John said jumping in straight away.

"I'm sorry John." Elizabeth said putting her hand on his. "I knew it would be hard on you. I had no choice. You had no choice."

"Of course I did. I could have come back for you."

"As soon as I connected with the replicators I was gone. There was nothing more you could have done."

"We should have tried something. Anything." John sighed.

"There was nothing you could have done. Even if you had gotten me back I was still half replicator. You couldn't have removed the nanites or I would have died. I would most likely have died anyway. And if I hadn't died do you really think the IOA would have let me continue running things with the nanites in me. You know right well I would have been a security risk."

"Yeah I know." John agreed.

"I would not have been happy to go back to earth. I knew what I was doing. It was for the best. I gave you all a chance to survive. I did what you have done many times John. I gave myself to save Atlantis."

"If anyone should feel guilty it's me." Rodney added. "I told Keller to use the nanites in the first place, even though you told me not to."

"You gave me a chance Rodney." Elizabeth said. "And I used that chance the only way I could. I don't blame anyone but the replicators."

"We miss you Lizbeth." John said softly.

"I know John." Elizabeth replied gently grasping Johns hand again. "You get better you hear me, and keep Atlantis safe."

"I'm trying." John replied tiredly. "I think I need to lie down for a while Rodney."

"Oh crap." Rodney cried. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Um just tired." John said as he leaned back against the wall.

"Ah you... ah just lie down here." Rodney said as helped John to lie down on the ground.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." John said groggily.

"No stay awake." Rodney pleaded. "No actually go to sleep so I can check what's going on."

"K." John replied as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

To be continued.................

* * *

Thanks to everyone has reviewed.


	7. Chapter 7

I have no medical training so I apologise for anything that may not be accurate

I unfortunately don't own Stargate or any of the characters and am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

"Rodney wake up." Dr. Keller called.

"I'm awake. " Rodney mumbled opening his eyes. "Is John ok? Why was he so tired?"

"He's fine Rodney." Keller replied. "His vitals were getting a bit unstable so we gave him a sedative so he could rest for a while."

"Oh that's good." Rodney replied. "Can I get some food? I'm starving. How long was I out this time?"

"You were out 10 hours" Dr. Keller replied. "Did anything happen that I need to be aware of."

"Carson strapped up Johns ribs and wrist." Rodney replied. "Other than that I don' think so. Although he did admit to being in pain."

"He did seem to improve there for a while." Keller recalled. "I'll up his pain meds another bit so he'll be more comfortable. I'll disconnect you in a minute Rodney and then you can go and get something to eat. It's nearly 6 am breakfast should be ready."

"Ok thanks." Rodney replied. "Where is everyone else? I thought they would be here."

"I sent them away shortly after midnight." Keller replied as she started to disconnect Rodney. "Teyla was exhausted and I'm sure Ronon was too. We all are."

"Mmm that's true." Rodney replied. "Have you slept?"

"I got a few hours last night." Keller smiled. "I was just getting ready to come back on shift."

"Oh that's good. I'll ah just head out for breakfast so. What time should I come back?"

"Come back at 9 and we can see how things are looking."

"Ok I'll see you later then." Rodney said as he walked out the door and headed to the cafeteria for some breakfast. He hurried along the halls and when he arrived he grabbed a tray loading it with all the different breakfast foods available. He then made his way to one of the tables near the window and sat down.

Rodney was busy stuffing food into his mouth when Ronon arrived with his loaded tray.

"Hey McKay." He greeted sitting down opposite the scientist.

"Hey." Rodney replied with a mouth full of food barely looking up.

Ronon gave the scientist a quick look and then tucked into his own breakfast. They ate in silence until Teyla arrived a few minutes later with her own tray and joined the pair.

"You normally don't go for a fry." Rodney commented on Teyla's breakfast choice as she sat down.

"Good morning to you too Rodney." Teyla smiled and took a bit of food. "I have a craving for meat."

Rodney cast a quick glance at Ronon who shrugged and they all continued to eat.

"How is John?" Teyla asked when they had all finished eating.

"He's fine. Keller gave him a sedative because his vitals were unsteady so he is resting now."

"That's good his body needs time to heal." Teyla said.

"The sooner he finishes this the sooner he can heal properly," Rodney said. "Dr. Keller isn't sure how much more his body can handle."

"Yes they do seem to be getting more concerned the longer this continues." Teyla agreed. "When are you due to return to the infirmary?"

"Keller said about 9" Rodney replied. "I'm going to head to the labs for a while first. God only knows what they've been doing without me."

"Perhaps you should rest for a while." Teyla suggested. "I am sure Radek can manage for another while."

"Mmm." Rodney replied. "I might. I'll go to the lads first to make sure they haven't destroyed the place and then I'll rest for an hour or 2 before I go back."

"Very well. We will call to you quarters to accompany you to the infirmary." Teyla said as Rodney stood up and gathered his tray.

"Sure." He replied "I'll see you then."

"I'll make sure he gets some rest." Ronon said as soon as Rodney had left.

"Thank you." Teyla replied as she gathered up her tray. "I am going to meditate for a short time I will see you later. "

"K." Ronon replied as he too gathered his tray. "I'm going for a run first then I'll check on McKay. I'll see you outside his room at 9ish."

"I will see you then." Teyla replied as they parted ways.

After his run Ronon made his way to the labs to make sure the scientist got some much needed rest. When he arrived he could hear Rodney yelling at someone.

"Stupid imbeciles. This isn't hard my five year old niece can do it." Rodney continued yelling.

"Rodney." Zelenka interrupted.

"What?" Rodney shouted.

"This has been taken care of." Zelenka replied calmly. "There is nothing here you need to worry about."

"But I."

"Hey McKay." Ronon interrupted saving Radek from Rodney's argument.

"What are you doing here?" Rodney asked. Is there something wrong with Sheppard?"

"Easy McKay." Ronon said calming the scientist down. "Sheppard is fine. I'm here to make sure you get some rest."

"What why." Rodney asked

"Do you want to argue with a very pregnant Teyla?" Ronon asked.

"Ah." Rodney replied. "She is scary. Fine fine. I'll go but I'll be back later."

"I don't need an escort to my room." Rodney protested as Ronon started walking with him.

"You go tell Teyla." Ronon replied with a grin.

"No that's ok lets go." Rodney replied quickly and they both headed towards Rodney's quarters.

"Ok I'm here now your job is done." Rodney said when they arrived at his door.

"You can go now." He said when there was no sign of Ronon leaving.

"I'll be back to get you to go to the infirmary." Ronon said and turned away as Rodney closed the door.

Ronon met Teyla outside Rodney's door at 08:50 and accompanied the scientist back to the infirmary.

"Hello Dr. Keller." Teyla greeted as they approached John's bed.

"Good morning Teyla." Dr. Keller replied cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine. A little tired maybe."

"Well that's to be expected at 32 weeks pregnant." Keller replied. "Why don't you pop up on the bed over here so I can check you over while you are here."

"Of course Doctor. How is John?"

"As well as can be expected. I'll be happier when he is conscious again." Keller sighed

"We all will." Rodney added.

"Ok Teyla." Keller said. "Pop up here and Rodney if you could go to the bed next to John and Sarah here will get you set up."

"Great." Rodney muttered. "I get the nurse."

"Dr. McKay." The nurse said smiling. "Let's get you set up."

20 minutes later Rodney was laying down connected to the machine waiting for Teyla and Keller to return.

"Finally." Rodney mumbled when Keller and Teyla finally walked back into the room.

"Sorry we took so long." Keller apologised

"Is everything ok?" Ronon asked.

"Oh ah." Keller stuttered looking at Teyla and Teyla nodded for the doctor to proceed.

"Teyla's blood pressure is up a bit. Everything else is fine but we need to keep an eye on it as it could become an issue."

"That happened to Jeanne when she was pregnant with Madison." Rodney said getting agitated. "She had problems during birth because of it. Why wasn't this caught sooner."

"Rodney calm down." Keller said. "The high blood pressure is a new development most likely caused by worry for Colonel Sheppard's condition. Teyla's condition is not serious at present."

"Oh ok if you're sure." Rodney sighed in relief.

"I am but it would do well for you to remember to cause as little stress as possible for Teyla. That includes stories of problems from your niece's birth." Keller said.

"Oh ah Teyla I'm sorry." Rodney stuttered.

"Do not worry Rodney." Teyla replied calmly. "I am fine."

"Um just let me know if there is anything I or we." Indicating to Ronon. "Can do to help."

"Just help John get well." Teyla replied.

"Speaking of the Colonel." Keller interrupted. "Let's get him ready."

"Now Rodney if for some reason he is tired let him go to sleep." Keller instructed as she prepared John. "We will sedate him again if we encounter any problems. If he seems weak or is hurting again let him go to sleep."

"I will." Rodney replied. "Is he ready?"

"Yes." She replied moving beside Rodney. "Are you?"

At Rodney's nod Keller activated the machine and injected the sedatives into Rodney's IV.

To be continued.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews they are great.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no medical training so I apologise for anything that may not be accurate**

**I unfortunately don't own Stargate or any of the characters and am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.**

* * *

Rodney opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in one of the halls of the SGC.

"I wonder what this is about." Rodney muttered to himself as he moved to open the door.

"Crap." He said when he saw John in the room, standing over the dead body of Henry Wallace.

"Rodney." John greeted sombrely when he heard the scientist entering.

"No no no." Rodney muttered "You cannot be feeling guilty about this."

"Can't I?" John asked.

"You didn't kill him." Rodney said.

"Not directly. But I gave him to Todd." John sighed. "I stood by and watched Todd feeding on him."

"What?" Rodney asked shocked.

"I presented him with the opportunity to save Jeanne." John said. "I made him feel guilty. I showed him pictures of Madison so he would volunteer to be dinner."

"John." Rodney sighed. "I never knew. Well I suppose I knew it wasn't an accident but I didn't think about it too much. I suppose I didn't want to think about it. I'm sorry I put you in that position."

"I couldn't let you die Rodney. "And I couldn't let Jeanne die. I did what I had to."

"Wallace had nothing left to live for." Rodney said. "His daughter was dead and he was going to prison. He knew when he kidnapped Jeanne that he would end up in prison. He knew his life was over."

"It doesn't make what I did right." John said. "It's not exactly a pleasant way to go."

"No it doesn't make it right." Rodney said quietly. "He didn't want to hurt Jeanne but he was desperate. You gave him a chance to rectify that. You gave him an out, a chance to be with his daughter again."

"I'm happy now." Came the voice of Wallace.

"I'm sorry." John said looking towards Henry Wallace.

"Don't be." Wallace said. "You did what you had to do, to protect those you love. I was over come with grief and I took some drastic measures. I am very sorry for the hurt I caused all of you."

"I'm sorry you died the way you did." John apologised. "It is not a pleasant way to go."

"No it wasn't pleasant." Wallace agreed. "But, it was the only way. I'm with my daughter now and Jeanne is back with her family. That's all that matters. Don't feel guilty Colonel please. I'm happy now."

"Thank you." John said as Wallace disappeared.

"What now?" Rodney asked as the halls of Atlantis appeared around them.

"Kate." John said as he looked through an open door.

Rodney looked through the door and saw Kate's dead body lying on her bed, with another Sheppard standing over her.

"This wasn't your fault John, you did not kill her. It was the entity."

"But I brought it here. "John sighed. "It looked like me. How can it not be my fault?"

"You didn't do anything." Rodney nearly screamed at him. "You are not responsible for every bad thing that happens."

"I know that Rodney." John growled. "But I did bring back that crystal thing. I touched it."

"You didn't do it purposely. Just like you didn't wake the wraith purposely. Nobody blames you for this, nobody."

"But." John started to object.

"And." Rodney interrupted. "You did everything you could to get rid of it. You risked your life, as always, to save everyone else.

"Thanks Rodney." John smiled.

"Yes thank you Dr. McKay. That makes my job easier." Kate said sitting up. "You should listen to him Colonel, he is right."

"Well of course I am." Rodney beamed.

"Colonel, I don't blame you." Kate continued. "My death was in no way your fault. So please do not blame yourself."

"I brought that damned thing here." John growled. "It looked like me while it was killing you."

"Well technically it didn't kill me. I fell off a tower while the entity watched. So it didn't kill me."

"Oh." John said. "But it had my face and didn't help you."

"No but I knew that it wasn't you. I know you Colonel. I know that you would do everything in you power to help me or anyone else for that matter."

"I tried Kate." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I know John. None of it was your fault." Kate assured gently. "You need to accept that."

"Thanks Kate." John smiled softly. "Even dead you're a good shrink."

"You're welcome John." She said as she stepped away and slowly disappeared.

The surroundings slowly disappeared and were replaced by a large house and the grounds around them.

"Where are we?" Rodney asked

"Um this is my father's house." John sighed

"Wow." Rodney exclaimed. "It's big, really big. You're rich."

"This is my brothers house not mine." John said.

"So you're not rich. Didn't your father leave you any money?"

"Rodney." John sighed tiredly.

"Ok I'll drop it." Rodney relented. "So what are we doing here?"

"I assume you are here to see me." Replied a tall imposing figure walking towards them.

"Dad." John said straightening up.

"John." His father replied coming to a stop in front of the pair.

"I um." John muttered shuffling a bit, not knowing what to say.

"John I'm sorry." His father said. "I should have contacted you as soon as I knew I was sick. I love you and I am sorry I made you feel you weren't wanted."

"I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner." John said. "I never got to tell you I was sorry for everything that happened."

"None of that was your fault John. I was pigheaded and I didn't want to accept that you weren't going into the family business. You are so smart and you could have done anything you wanted. I couldn't understand why you joined the air force. I guess I was scared something would happen to you and you had been through so much already. And I couldn't face loosing you. "

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" John asked. "It would have saved a lot of fights."

"I was stubborn." His father replied. "I know it's not an excuse. I just didn't want to let you go and I'm not very good with words."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Rodney muttered.

"At least you got some traits from me." His father laughed. "You have always been so much like your mother."

"I love you too Dad. I never hated you." John said. "But I am still happy that I went my own way."

"I'm so proud of everything you have done John." His father said. "I know I never told you that enough growing up. When you divorced from Nancy, I thought you had thrown away the best thing that had happened to you. I'm sorry that I stopped speaking to you, but I see now the amazing things you have done and how happy you are."

"None of this would have ever happened if I had stayed with Nancy or even if I had still been speaking to you." John said. "The only reason I went was because I thought I had nothing left here."

"You have always been destined for great things." His father added. "I understand now, If you had remained married, you would not have gone to Atlantis, It's were you are supposed to be you have done some great things."

"In some ways it happened for the best." John said. "I am sorry that I never got to say goodbye. But I'm not sorry about winding up in Atlantis."

"You can say goodbye now." His father suggested and pulled John into a tight hug.

"Bye Dad." John said his voice thick with emotion.

"Take care of yourself John." He said as he stepped away and vanished.

The surroundings slowly changed from the garden back to the halls of Atlantis.

They both turned around when they heard shouting. They watched as Teyla told John and Ronon that she was pregnant and John shouting at her before storming away.

"Why did you shout at her?" Rodney questioned.

"She let me put her in a dangerous position, knowing she was pregnant." John replied tiredly. "If something had happened..... God the baby could have died."

"But nothing happened." Rodney assured.

"I was just so angry and worried." John sighed. "I feel so bad now."

"Well." Rodney said. "That is something you can fix in reality."

"Yeah I can." John acknowledged. "How does this end? What do I have to do?"

"I'm ah not sure." Rodney admitted. "You should just wake up."

"Well I haven't woken up yet." John stated.

"No kidding." Rodney said. "Well we are still in the same place, so you obviously haven't dealt with this yet."

"Well no." John said in an annoyed tone. "I need to tell Teyla that I am sorry."

"Is that all?" Rodney asked. "Are you sure there isn't something else."

"Like what?" John asked

"Oh I don't know. Like maybe telling Teyla how you feel about her?"

"What are you talking about McKay?" John growled defensively.

"I know I'm not the most observant person in the universe, but even I can tell that you are in love with her."

"What no..... I...." John stuttered. "I care about her but....."

"John." Rodney said squeezing his friends shoulder. "It's ok to have feelings for her."

"But she's part of my team. I can't..."

"You can't help how you feel." Rodney said. "You should tell her, and not just because it's the only way to get you out of this."

"I can't." John sighed leaning against a wall and slowly sliding down so he was seated. "It would mess everything up."

"She feels the same way." Rodney assured. "It could make things better."

"How could she feel the same way?" John shouted. "She is pregnant with someone else's child."

"You have had plenty of flings with other women." Rodney said. "She probably thought she didn't have a chance with you, so she got someone else."

"Yeah and now she's pregnant." John sighed.

"It wasn't planned." Rodney said. "These things happen. I think the real reason you shouted at her was because you were jealous."

"Yeah I guess you're right." John admitted. "I was shocked and I felt hurt. Rodney I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Ok John. I'll see you in a while." Rodney said as John closed his eyes and fell asleep.

To be continued........

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I hope you are still enjoying the story..


	9. Chapter 9

_**I have no medical training so I apologise for anything that may not be accurate**_

_**I unfortunately don't own Stargate or any of the characters and am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.**_

* * *

Rodney woke with a start and quickly looked around. He was back in the infirmary.

"Hello Dr. McKay welcome back." A nurse greeted, seeing he was awake. "I'll just get Dr. Keller."

"Ok." Rodney replied slowly sitting himself up and getting comfortable.

"Dr. McKay." Dr Keller said when she arrived a few minutes later. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How long this time? Why did you drug him this time? Is he Ok?"

"It's been 14 hours this time and the Colonel is doing fine. His vitals fluctuated a few times but he's holding his own. But we didn't administer any sedatives this time."

"Oh" Rodney said. "He must be done so. We thought as much, but I wasn't sure."

"That's good hopefully he can start to heal now." Keller said. "Anyway let's get you disconnected from all this and you can get some rest. Are you hungry? I can get one of the nurse's to get you something."

"I can get something myself." Rodney said.

"I'll need to keep you here for the rest of the night for observation."

"But I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me." Rodney huffed.

"I know Dr. McKay." Keller replied calmly. "But because you were out for a longer period this time, I'm being a bit more cautious."

"Fine." Rodney huffed. "I uh. I need to um go... to the um... you know."

"Oh yes of course." Keller replied. "You go and I'll have some food brought to you."

"Great." Rodney said and headed for the bathroom.

After relieving himself, Rodney had some food and slept for the night on the infirmary.

"Good morning." Dr. Keller greeted as she saw Rodney sitting up in bed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm yes." Rodney replied as he stretched. "I was exhausted."

"I'm sure you were." Keller agreed. "You are free to go whenever you want."

"Oh good." Rodney replied as he sprung from the bed, grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom to change.

When he returned, Ronon and Teyla were standing beside John's bed.

"Good morning Rodney," Teyla said smiling as she saw him approach.

"Good morning Teyla, Ronon." He replied.

"Dr. Keller has said that the Colonel will now start to heal." Teyla said.

"Yes." Rodney replied. "He finished his guilt fest, so he should come around soon."

"Would you like to accompany us to breakfast Rodney?" Teyla asked.

"Oh yes" Rodney replied. "I'm starving."

"We will shortly Dr. Keller." Teyla said.

"Okay. Enjoy breakfast." She called after them as they left. "Now Colonel, how about you start to get better so I can get a good night sleep."

"We all need a good night sleep." Carter said as she quietly entered the ICU and stood beside the Doctor.

"You gave me a fright Colonel." Keller said.

"Sorry. I got your message and I want to check on him."

"He seems to be doing fine at the moment. All his vitals have improved, although very slightly during the night, so hopefully now, his body will begin to heal."

"When do you think he will wake up?" Carter asked.

"I would prefer to keep him sedated for the next few days, but in light of all that has happened I'm going to wake him briefly tonight. He is still going to need to remain on the ventilator for another few days, it will be.... uncomfortable for him to be awake, but I need to make sure it really is over."

"I understand Jennifer." Carter assured. "Let me know when you are going to wake him, so that I can be here."

"Of course Colonel. I will let you know later."

"Take care of him." Sam said as she left the infirmary.

"I'm going for a run." Ronon said as he finished his breakfast.

"Of course you are." Rodney said "I have to head to the lab for a while."

"I am going to sit with John." Teyla said as she too collected her tray.

"I'll be there later." Ronon said

"Oh yes, yes, I'll be there later too." Rodney said. "As soon as I finish up with some things."

"Of course." Teyla replied. "I will see you both later."

"Hello Dr. Keller." Teyla greeted as she entered the infirmary.

"Oh hello Teyla, How are you?" Jennifer asked.

"I am fine. How is John?"

"He's stable. His vital have improved slightly."

"That is good, but I will rest easier when I know he is awake."

"I'll be waking him briefly tonight, to make sure everything is ok." Jennifer said. "After that I hope he will sleep for a few days while he is still on the ventilator."

"Thank you Jennifer." Teyla replied taking a seat next to John. "I will sit with him for a while, if that is ok."

"Of course." Keller replied. "Just take it easy. You need to take care of yourself."

"Of course." She replied as she settled in.

The rest of the day went slowly for everyone. There was a steady stream of visitors passing through the infirmary to check on the Colonel.

When 7 o'clock arrived, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon and Carter, were all gathered in the infirmary with Dr. Keller, waiting for John to wake.

John could here voices, talking in the distance. He tried to open his eyes but they felt too heavy, so he just lay there listening. He felt he was just drifting back to sleep, when he felt someone tapping his cheek and calling his name.

John managed to open his eyes slightly, to see a blurry figure standing over him. It was then he felt something in his throat and he started to struggle to try and breath.

"Easy Colonel." The voice called. "You're on a ventilator, its breathing for you, so try to relax."

John listened to the voice and tried to calm down and let the ventilator do its job. It was not his first time waking up on a vent, so he knew what he had to do. Soon the beeping noise beside him slowed down into a calmer rhythm.

"That's it Colonel." came the voice that he now recognised as Dr. Keller "You are doing well Colonel."

"We are all here with you John." Teyla added stepping into his line of sight. "Everyone is fine."

"Colonel, I need to know if you are in any pain." Dr. Keller said. "Blink once for yes twice for no."

John blinked once.

"Ok Colonel, now I'm going to say and area of your body. Tell me yes or no if it hurts."

John blinked once.

"Your legs." Keller asked.

John blinked twice

"Good. How about your arms?"

John blinked once.

"Is it you left arm."

John blinked once.

"Ok you have broken your wrist. Is the pain very bad at the moment?"

John blinked twice.

"Ok that's good. How about your stomach and chest?"

John blinked once.

"Is it very bad?"

John again blinked once.

"Ok How about your back?"

John blinked twice.

"Ok and finally your head and neck?"

John blinked once.

"Ok Colonel. I'm going to give you something to help with the pain. The next time you wake up hopefully we can remove the vent." Keller said.

John looked around at the group gathered around him as Dr. Keller injected the pain killers and he slowly drifted back to sleep.

"Now you have all seen him awake, its time to leave. You can come back for a while tomorrow." Keller said

"Ok thank you Dr. Keller." Teyla replied heading for the door and pulling with her. Ronan and Sam quickly followed.

Dr. Keller checked John's vitals and then she too left for some well earned rest.

To be continued.........

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming.


	10. Chapter 10

I have no medical training so I apologise for anything that may not be accurate

I unfortunately don't own Stargate or any of the characters and am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

The next two days went slowly for the team. They took turns, as always, sitting with John, although Dr. Keller assured them that he would not be waking up.

When they arrived on the third morning, Dr. Keller advised them that John's vitals were good and holding steady. She had reduced his medication and hopefully he would wake that night or the following morning.

Teyla decided to stay with John while Rodney finished some work, and Ronon went for a run.

When John still hadn't shown any signs of waking a few hours later, Teyla was starting to get worried.

"Dr. Keller." Teyla called as she saw the doctor passing.

"Is everything ok, Teyla?" the doctor asked

"Should John not have woken by now?" Teyla enquired

"No, he still should sleep for another few hours." Keller assured. "He is still quite ill so even with the reduced medication; it may take another few hours before he even stirs. There is nothing to worry about, Teyla."

"Ok thank you." Teyla replied turning back to John, feeling a bit better.

"Don't worry Teyla, I've been monitoring him very closely and he is doing very well." Jennifer assured.

"I am glad the hear that." Teyla replied

"I'll be back shortly to check on him, and hopefully we can take him off the vent." Keller said.

"Thank you Jennifer." Teyla smiled and relaxed a bit.

30 minutes later Dr. Keller returned followed by Rodney, Ronon and Sam.

"Ok guys, I'm going to check his vitals first, to make sure he's still ok to come off the vent." Jennifer informed. "If everything looks ok, I'll turn off the vent and wean him off it. I'll need you all to stand back for a bit until I'm sure everything is alright."

"Sure." Rodney replied as the all moved away from the bed.

Dr Keller thoroughly checked the Colonels vitals and confirmed that everything was indeed ok.

She then got the equipment ready to remove the intubation tube. She gently removed the tape holding the tube in place and noticed the Johns eyes were flickering.

"Colonel Sheppard can you here me?" she called

"What's happening?" Rodney asked.

"Colonel Sheppard is waking up." Keller replied. "I wanted to get the vent out while he was still asleep, but we'll have to do it while he's awake. Colonel I'm just going to take the tube out of your throat, just relax."

John slowly opened his eyes when he heard the voice.

"Ok Colonel, I'm going to pull the tube out. At the count of three I want you to cough as hard as you can for me."

John nodded his head slightly and Keller started to count. "1, 2, 3" and pulled the tube out.

John tried to cough to ease the pain a bit and the tube final came out. Dr. Keller quickly placed an oxygen make over his face and secured it behind his head.

"You need to leave that on for a while." She advised him. "Try not to talk; your throat will be a bit for a while.

John nodded weakly and slowly looked around the room.

"Are you up for some visitors?" She asked. "Your team are very anxious to see you."

John nodded and his team slowly made there way around the bed.

"Only for a few minutes." Keller advised them "He is still very tired."

"Of course Jen." Sam replied as Keller moved away.

"Hello John." Teyla greeted as she moved beside the bed. "We are very happy to see you awake."

John gave a tired smile to Teyla.

"You had us all very worried John." Sam added.

"S'rry." John croaked.

"It's ok John. Just don't do it again." Sam chided

"K." John croaked again, his eyes starting to close.

"Get some rest John, we will see you later." Sam said

John closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

The team quietly made their way out of the room, leaving just Rodney to stay with John.

It was another few hours before John woke again and Rodney was still sitting beside him.

"Hey Rodney." John mumbled.

"Oh hey, you're awake." Rodney said slightly startled.

"Yeah." John mumbled again, reaching up to pull off the oxygen mask.

"Leave that alone." Rodney said gently grasping John's hand and pushing it back down. "Dr. Keller will kill me if I let you take it off."

"Thirsty." John mumbled again, but left the mask alone.

"Dr. Keller said I could give you some ice chips." Rodney replied reaching for a cup. He gently removed the mask and gave John a spoonful of ice and then replaced the mask.

John gratefully swallowed as the ice melted, soothing his throat.

"How are you feeling?" Rodney enquired.

"Sore." John replied shuffling slightly in the bed.

"Do you want me to get Dr. Keller?"

"No, M'ok." John replied as convincingly as he could. "So was it real or all a dream?"

"Oh, um it was real." Rodney confirmed. "We've been back a few days, well actually a week. Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah, everything I think." John mumbled

"That's good." Rodney smiled "I'm just going to call Dr. Keller; she will want to know you are awake."

"Sure." John mumbled again.

Rodney returned a minute later followed by Dr. Keller.

"Hello Colonel, how are you feeling?"

"Ok." John replied. "Bit sore."

"Yes that's to be expected." Dr. Keller replied. "I have reduced the pain killers a bit, so you'll be more alert, but you are due another dose now. I'll just give you a quick check before I give them to you."

"K" John agreed.

"I'll ah, just wait outside." Rodney stuttered and left the room.

Dr Keller quickly took Johns vitals and added them to his chart. She then checked all the stitches and cuts, to make sure there was no infection. She then checked the chest tube on his side.

"What's that?" John mumbled feeling the tug on his side.

"It's a chest tube." Keller explained. "It's to help you breath."

"What else.... is in me?" John asked tiredly.

"Well you have two IV ports, for antibiotics, painkillers and fluids." Keller advised. "You also have a urinary catheter which I'm sure you're aware of."

"Yeah." John winced. "I can feel it. Anything else?"

"Just the feeding tube in your nose."

"Huh" John said bringing his hand to his face, to feel the tube protruding from beneath the oxygen mask. "Can you take it out?"

"No not yet." She replied as she pushed his hand away.

"But I'm awake....I don't need it." John argued.

"Yes you do." Keller argued back. "I'm the doctor and I decided when it comes out and that won't be until you start eating again."

"Fine." John sighed in defeat.

"I know you don't like it but it will help you heal quicker. Now everything looks fine, I'm just going to get your meds, you just relax."

"Thanks Doc." John replied closing his eyes.

"Dr Keller said you were doing well." Rodney commented as he returned to the room. "She said you will probably be moved to the main part of the infirmary either tomorrow or the next day."

"That's good." John replied sleepily.

"How can you be tired, you just woke up?" Rodney huffed.

"I dunno." John mumbled "Just am."

"Well you are going to be even more tired in a few minutes." Keller said returned with Johns meds. She quickly injected them into the IV port. "I'll be back to check on you in a while. Don't be too loud Rodney."

"Me." Rodney squeaked indignantly

"Yes you." Keller replied. "The Colonel needs rest, he is still very ill."

"I know." Rodney replied. "I'll be quite."

"Good." She replied and left the room.

Rodney turned back to John to find him smiling at him.

"What." Rodney barked.

"You got given out to." John replied goofily.

"Yes I did and I didn't do anything and now you're as high as a kite, aren't you."

"Yeah." John drawled. "Got the good stuff."

"Go to sleep, its not like I'll get a descent conversation from you."

"Prob'ly not." John agreed, his eyes now closed.

"Teyla should be in soon." Rodney continued knowing John wasn't listening. "I was worried."

"We all were." Teyla added as she entered.

"He's just going back to sleep." Rodney said.

"Was he alright?" Teyla enquired.

"Yeah, he said he was a bit sore, for him to admit that he must be hurting." Rodney sighed as he stood up. "But he will be ok, eventually."

"Yes he will, he is strong." Teyla replied as she took Rodney's vacated seat.

"Ok I'll see you later." Rodney said as he left.

"I will see you for dinner." Teyla called as she settled in the chair.

To be continued........

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.


	11. Chapter 11

I have no medical training so I apologise for anything that may not be accurate

I unfortunately don't own Stargate or any of the characters and am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

Teyla sat quietly by John's bed for the next 2 hours, occasionally humming an Athosian lullaby.

"Teyla." She heard her name whispered.

"John, it is good to see you awake again." Teyla smiled. "Can I get you anything?"

"Some ice please." John asked weakly.

"Of course." Teyla replied standing up to get it and she swayed slightly.

"You ok?" John asked concerned.

"Yes." Teyla replied with an unconvincing smile. "I merely stood up too quickly."

She moved to the locker and picked up the cup of ice. As she moved back towards John another wave of dizziness hit and she dropped the cup.

"Teyla." John called

"I am not feeling well." Teyla said just before collapsing and landing on top of John.

"Arrrgh." John screamed. "Someone help." He called weakly.

All the alarms from his monitors started blaring causing a team of medical staff to run into the room.

"Colonel." Keller called as she ran in.

"Help....Teyla." John gasped through clenched teeth.

"What happened?" Keller asked as the team lifted Teyla onto a gurney.

"She....stood up......and got.....dizzy." John groaned.

"Crap, it's probably her blood pressure." Keller said as they pushed Teyla out of John's room. "I'm going to check on Teyla. The nurses are going to make sure you're ok."

"K" John muttered. "Let me... know....how.....she is."

"Of course." Keller replied as she rushed after the gurney, leaving John in the capable hands of the nurses.

John was checked and after they had determined that there was no further damage, they gave him some pain killers and he stared drifting off to sleep.

When Keller returned to the ICU an hour later John was asleep but Keller decided to wake him.

"Colonel Sheppard." She called

"Hmm, what." John mumbled slowly waking up.

"Easy Colonel." Jennifer soothed

"How's Teyla?" John asked wiping his eyes.

"She is ok for now." Jennifer assured.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's a condition which can sometimes happen during pregnancy, her blood pressure is high and that is causing some problems." Jennifer explained

"Is she going to be ok?" John asked.

"I hope so." Keller replied "I'm going to keep her on bed rest and I'll be monitoring her closely. Hopefully we can keep the pressure down."

"What about the baby?" he asked

"So far." Keller replied. "The problem with this condition is that it can cause premature labour. That could be a problem. If we can keep that from happening we will."

"Can I see her?" John asked.

"Colonel, you are in no condition to be moving around."

"Please Doc. I need to see her." He pleaded

"Colonel." Jennifer protested.

"You were going to move me tomorrow anyway, just move me now. Please." John begged

"I don't know." Jennifer sighed "You still need constant monitoring."

"There's no one else in here" John reasoned. "Wouldn't it be as easy to have me in the main infirmary?"

"Ok." Jennifer relented. "I'll get you prepared to be moved. I will give you a mild sedative while we move you. It will be painful for you to be moved."

"No I'll be fine." John protested. "I don't want to go to sleep. I need to see Teyla. Please."

"Ok Colonel." Keller relented with a sigh. "I will warn you, it will not be comfortable."

"That's ok." John sighed as some of the nurses helped Dr. Keller prepare him to be moved. 15 minutes later he was ready to go.

"Ok gently start moving." Keller instructed and the group carefully started to push John's bed.

"How are you doing Colonel?" Keller asked as they went over a bump.

"Fine." John ground out through gritted out.

"We're nearly there." Keller assured.

"K." John replied and closed his eyes waiting for the doctor and nurses to get him settled.

"Ok Colonel, you're all set." Keller advised as they hooked the monitors back up to him. "Teyla is to your right,"

"Thanks." John sighed relaxing.

"Ok Colonel, you have ten minutes and I'll be back with your meds." Keller said and left him alone.

"Thanks doc." He replied and turned to face Teyla "Hey Teyla." He called

"John." Teyla replied turning towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"The Doc moved me." John replied. "Are you and the baby ok?"

"Yes we are both fine." She replied with a soft smile. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nah I'm fine." John replied "You just gave me a fright."

"I am sorry." Teyla replied.

"S'ok." John smiled. "Just don't do it again."

"I would say the same for you." Teyla joked.

"Yeah ok." John conceded with a wince.

"You should get some rest." She said noticing John was tired and in pain. "You are still ill."

"I'm fine." John replied with a small smile.

"Ok Colonel, time for your meds, 10 minutes is up." Dr Keller announced as she returned.

"Sure Doc." John replied and Keller emptied 2 syringes into his IV.

"That should help with the pain." Keller said as she checked John's vitals. "It should also help you sleep."

"K." John mumbled sleepily. "Think you.... gave me too...much."

"No Colonel." Keller smiled. "Its working just as it's supposed to.

"Mmm." John agreed and fell asleep.

"How are you feeling Teyla?" Keller asked as she stared checking Teyla's vitals.

"I am well enough," Teyla replied. "Although I am concerned about my child."

"Try to relax. We are monitoring everything very closely." Keller assured. "I have contacted Sam, Rodney and Ronon to let them know what's going on."

"Thank you." Teyla replied.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Rodney's voice came through the infirmary a few minutes later.

"I am fine Rodney." Teyla assured.

"You sure?" Ronon asked

"Yes. I will be fine. Do not worry yourselves." Teyla smiled

"Why is the Colonel in here?" Rodney asked only just noticing his sleeping friend.

"I do not know." Teyla replied looking at John. "He just said that Doctor Keller moved him."

"He insisted that he was moved out here to be nearer you." Jennifer huffed as she joined the group. "He refused any pain medication until he saw you and knew you were ok. It would have been quite painful as we moved him, which is why I sedated him."

"That sounds like him." Sam smiled

"Stubborn fool." Rodney scolded. "So what's wrong with Teyla?"

"Her blood pressure is too high. She is going to be on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy."

"Oh, um will she be ok?" Rodney asked. "Will the baby be ok?"

"I hope so." Keller replied. "We will b monitoring both of them closely."

"Will she be in here for the rest of the pregnancy?" Ronon asked

"I don't know." Keller replied. "We'll see over the next few days."

"You and Sheppard can keep each other company." Ronon said to Teyla.

"He will be in here for a few weeks yet." Keller agreed. "He still has a long way to go."

"And we will be here for him." Teyla assured again.

"You need to get some rest Teyla." Keller advised "And the rest of you need to get some rest as well."

"But one of us needs to stay with him." Rodney protested

"They have each other." Keller argued. "And they will need you more tomorrow when they are both bored."

"Ok." Rodney relented. "We'll see you tomorrow Teyla."

"Night." Ronon added.

"Sleep well." Sam said.

"Good night. Thank you for visiting." Teyla replied as the 3 left the infirmary.

"Ok Teyla I'm going to give you something to help you sleep." Keller advised "And don't worry it won't harm the baby."

"Ok thank you." Teyla replied as Keller injected the liquid into Teyla's IV.

"Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." Keller said and left her two patients to sleep.

To be continued...................

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are great.


	12. Chapter 12

I have no medical training so I apologise for anything that may not be accurate

I unfortunately don't own Stargate or any of the characters and am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

Teyla woke the next morning to a nurse taking her vitals.

"I'm sorry to wake you." The nurse apologised. "I just need to take some readings."

"It is fine." Teyla replied looking around. "How is Colonel Sheppard this morning?"

"He is doing well." The nurse replied with a smile. "His vitals have remained stable."

"That is good." Teyla smiled.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with your breakfast." The nurse said as she finished. "You are the only one for breakfast this morning."

"Thank you." Teyla replied with a smile.

The nurse arrived back a few minutes later with a tray of breakfast for Teyla. She had just layed he tray down when John started waking up.

"Mmm morning Teyla." He croaked.

"Good morning John." She replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." John mumbled. "You?"

"I am fine John. I am just having some breakfast."

"Would you like some breakfast Colonel?" the nurse asked.

"Um, no thanks." John replied "I'm good."

"You will need to start eating soon Colonel." Keller scolded as she entered the infirmary. "The feeding tube will not be coming out until you do."

"I know Doc." Sheppard sighed "I just don't feel ...ah I'm just... ah not hungry."

"Are you feeling sick?" Keller asked moving beside John to check his vitals.

"Uh maybe a little." He admitted.

"It's probably all the medication you're on. I'll get you something to help with the nausea."

"Thanks Doc." John replied. He sat watching Teyla eat until Keller returned and emptied the syringe into his IV.

"Now that should help." Keller said. "It may make you a bit drowsy. Teyla as soon as you are finished eating I want to so a scan."

"Of course." Teyla replied and quickly finished her breakfast.

She and John made small talk as they waited for Keller. She returned a few minutes later and started setting up the equipment. A nurse joined her and started pulling a curtain around the bed.

"There is no need for the curtain." Teyla objected. "I would like John to see the baby."

"Are you sure Teyla?" Keller asked.

"Yes." She replied holding Johns gaze. "I am sure."

"Ok so." Jennifer replied as she lifted Teyla's top and exposed her swollen abdomen.

"Ok this is going to be cold." Jennifer warned as she applied the gel. "Ok here we go."

Dr. Keller placed the ultrasound on Teyla.

"Everything is looking good." Keller said "Colonel, can you see."

"Yeah, that's...wow." John stuttered. "Teyla that's amazing."

"Yes it is." Teyla agreed with a smile.

"Um Donna." Jennifer called to the nurse. "Can you hold this? I need to look at something a bit closer."

"What is wrong?" Teyla asked.

"Nothing." Keller assured. "Just relax."

"What do you have to look at?" Teyla asked concerned.

"Teyla you need to relax. Your blood pressure is going up." Keller said

"Please tell me what is wrong." Teyla begged.

"Nothing Teyla. I just need to check closer." Keller assured

"I do not feel well."Teyla moaned

"Oh crap." Keller gasped running to get some meds and quickly injecting them in Teyla's IV. "Teyla you need to calm down. The baby will go into distress if you don't relax."

"I am trying." Teyla cried as a sharp ran across her stomach.

"Teyla you are having contractions." Keller advised as calmly as possible. "We need to stop them. It's too early for the baby to be born."

"Please help my baby." Teyla cried.

John reached out and took Teyla's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

Teyla turned to look at him and gave him a pained smiled. "Thank you."

"I'd take away the pain if I could." John said giving Teyla's hand another squeeze.

"I know John." She replied before letting out cry and squeezing John's hand hard.

John winced at the pain in his hand but didn't pull away.

"Ok Teyla we are...." Dr Keller started to say.

"Oh my god." Nurse Donna interrupted. "What's happening?"

Keller looked up to see a soft glow emanating from the colonel and slowly enveloping Teyla.

"Oh my." She gasped. "What the hell is going on?"

"John what is happening?" Teyla asked in shock.

"Colonel?" Dr. Keller called when they received no answer.

"Teyla drop his hand." Keller instructed.

"No wait." Donna called. "Look her and the babies vitals are improving."

"Ok oh wow." Keller gasped. "I um...This is... wow."

"Colonel Sheppard's vitals are all over the place." Donna gasped.

"Teyla are you ok?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes I am feeling much better." Replied Teyla, who was now totally enveloped by the glow. "Is the baby ok?"

"Yes, all the readings have greatly improved and the contractions have stopped." Keller smiled.

"What about John?" Teyla asked.

"I don't know." Keller admitted. "His vitals are all over the place and I can't get near him. He seems stable enough though."

"We have to stop this." Teyla cried trying to pull her hand out of John's grasp.

"We don't know how." Keller sighed.

"I cannot let him risk himself for me." Teyla cried again.

"I know Teyla, but I don't know how to stop it. I could do more harm than good."

"Look the glow is fading." Donna said and both she and Dr. Keller moved to John's side.

"How is he?" Teyla asked.

"His vitals are stabilizing." Keller assured. "But he is unconscious."

"Did he heal me?" Teyla asked in shock looking herself over as Keller moved to check on her.

"Yes you seem to be fine and him healing you is the only explanation." Keller replied. "Your blood pressure is back to your normal level, the contractions have stopped, and everything is perfect. Are you in any pain?"

"No I am fine." Teyla assured.

"That's good." Keller replied.

"I think you should call Colonel Carter, Rodney and Ronon." Teyla suggested. "They will need to know what has happened."

"Yes. Yes of course." Keller said. "Donna can you call them."

"Of course Doctor." Donna replied quickly moving away and called the team.

"What the hell is going on?" Rodney barked as he entered the infirmary.

"We don't know Rodney." Keller sighed. "All we know is that John healed Teyla."

"How could that happen?" Sam asked as she and Ronon entered.

"I don't know." Rodney sighed "I just got here. But that device was not supposed to cause any physical changes."

"Can you look into it Rodney." Sam asked. "We need t know what is happening to the Colonel."

"Uh, yeah sure." Rodney replied and after casting a quick glance at John and Teyla, before quickly hurrying off to do some research.

"Teyla, how are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Much better, thanks to John." Teyla replied.

"What exactly happened?" Sam questioned.

Teyla's blood pressure rose to dangerous levels and she started having contractions." Keller explained. "Colonel Sheppard reached for her hand and he...well he started glowing, and then Teyla started glowing and her vitals starting improving. When he stopped glowing he was unconscious but stable and Teyla's contractions stopped and she was fine."

"Ok so we can assume this has something to do with the device." Sam said

"Yeah that's probably a safe bet." Keller replied

"Is Teyla ok now?" Ronon asked.

"Yes as far as I can tell. But I need to keep her here for observation."

"Ok let me know when he wakes." Sam said and left the infirmary.

"Is it ok if I stay for a while?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah sure." Keller replied and Ronon pulled a chair between the two beds and sat down to wait yet again for John to wake.

To be continued.......

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.


	13. Chapter 13

I have no medical training so I apologise for anything that may not be accurate

I unfortunately don't own Stargate or any of the characters and am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

Teyla had fallen asleep while waiting for John to wake and Ronon continued to wait, sitting between both beds. It was just before lunch when John started to stir. Ronon quickly went to get Dr. Keller.

They both returned and Keller encouraged John to open his eyes. After a few minutes he slowly opened his eyes to find Keller and Ronon standing over him.

"Hey." John croaked. "What's going on?"

"You've been unconscious." Keller replied. "What do you remember?"

"Teyla." John gasped and tried to sit up. "Arghhh." He moaned as a spike of pain shot through his stomach.

"Relax Colonel." Keller said pushing him back down.

"Is Teyla ok?" John gasped out.

"I am fine John." Teyla replied as she woke up. "Thanks to you."

"Why thanks to me?" John enquired looking from Teyla to Keller confused.

"Colonel you healed her." Keller advised softly.

"I did what?" John asked in shock.

"You healed me." Teyla repeated. "You held my hand and healed me."

"I remember holding your hand." John replied. "You cried out and I grabbed your hand. I don't remember much after that."

"You started glowing." Teyla continued. "It spread to me and I started feeling better. My contractions stopped and everything returned to normal. You saved me and my baby."

"That's good." John smiled unsurely "But um how?"

"We don't know." Ronon replied. "McKay's checking the stuff he got from that machine."

"So it's because of the device." John asked.

"We think so, yes." Jennifer replied.

"Is it going to kill me?" he asked.

"We don't know." she replied honestly "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." John replied and received a glare from Keller.

"I'm sore and tired." John added.

"How's the nausea?"

"A bit better." He replied.

"Any headache?"

"Um, yeah." John admitted.

"Ok I'm going to do some scans to see if this healing ability has caused any changes or any damage." Keller said."

"Sure." John replied sagging back into his pillows.

"I'm sure you'll be ok." Jennifer assured as she started preparing the scan.

"Yeah." John agreed unconvinced.

20 minutes later Jennifer had completed the scan and John was dozing in his bed. Sam and Rodney had joined the group waiting for results.

"Well." Rodney asked impatiently.

"There doesn't appear to be any damage, or any changes like we encountered with you Rodney."

"That's good." Ronon said.

"Yes so far." Keller smiled. "Rodney did you find anything?"

"Um, no not really." Rodney replied. "Well maybe I did come across something."

"Well what is it?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Oh yes. It said that the device can enhance the Ancients existing abilities. But that would mean that he already possessed the healing power and I don't remember him glowing before. Do you?"

"No." The group replied in unison.

"He does have the strongest Ancient gene we have come across." Sam said. "Is it possible he would have developed this ability at some stage in the future?"

"Well, uh yes I suppose." Keller replied. "His gene is so much stronger than anyone else's and he does have such a natural ability with Ancient Technology, an ability no one else has. I suppose it is very possible. I mean look what happened with Rodney and he only has a copy of the gene."

"Wow." Sam said.

"Yeah." Ronon agreed.

"What does this mean for John?" Teyla asked from her bed.

"If this is a development of a natural ability, then he will be fine. If not, well I don't really know."

"Was Rodney's not a development of a natural ability?" Teyla asked.

"No his was forced." Keller replied. "From what I understand most Ancients would only develop one or two of the abilities that Rodney developed and these abilities would develop over time. The machine Rodney used actually altered Rodney's DNA. It forced changes that he wasn't ready for."

"Could this be the same for John?" Teyla asked again.

"Yes it is possible." Keller agreed. "But from his scans I don't think that's the case. We will have to wait until John is awake."

"M' awake." John mumbled.

"Colonel I thought you were asleep." Keller said as the group moved nearer to John's bed.

"Jus' restin' my eyes" John replied.

"Ok Colonel how much of our conversation did you hear?" Keller asked.

"All." He replied.

"Not sure, I suppose it's possible. I always heal pretty quickly and did nearly ascend."

"That's true." Rodney agrees. "Those ancient wannabes offered you ascension."

"And you have always healed amazingly fast." Keller agreed. "And looking through your medicals file, there were numerous times you should have died but didn't."

"Like when." John asked curiously.

"Like when Todd fed on you, when you were tortured in Iraq, When you were in a car crash when you were 16, even when you were born."

"Ok, ok I get it." John sighed.

"You nearly died when you were born." Rodney asked.

"Um I don't know?" John replied.

"He was born 2 months premature with underdeveloped lungs, heart, everything really. No on expected him to live, but he did."

"Wow." Sam gasped. "How did you know all of that?"

"Oh, am, his brother sent on some medical files that he found when going through their fathers things." Keller replied.

"Hmm I'm surprised he kept them." John sighed. "So do we know if I'll be able to heal again?"

"You can try when you have more energy." Keller said. "It took a lot out of you to heal Teyla."

"It used to make Hedda really tired to heal." John remembered.

"Who?" Keller asked.

"The little girl who healed John, when he was in the cloister." Teyla explained.

"It never made me tired." Rodney commented.

"It nearly killed you."Ronon said.

"Well yes there was that." Rodney admitted.

"This gives more reason to believe it isn't the same as Rodney's condition." Keller said. "He has the same issues as an Ancient and not Rodney."

"It may also be why the wraith queens find it ... harder to control you and enter your mind." Teyla said.

"It's possible." Keller agreed. "From what we know, most ancients would be mentally very strong. And Todd has said that he hadn't felt strength like yours in 10 thousand years."

"Really?" Rodney asked surprised.

"Yes." Keller said. "And with his high pain threshold and of course the um dealings he has had with ancients, it does seem this is a natural ability."

"That's good to hear." John said with a yawn.

"Ok everyone out." Keller ordered. "My patients need their rest."

"Of course Jen." Sam agreed. "Keep us informed of any changes."

"I will." Keller agreed. "Now out."

"Bye." Ronon called as he headed out.

"Yes um goodbye." Rodney added as he followed Ronon and Sam.

"Bye." John called

"Goodbye." Teyla added

"OK Colonel." Jennifer said. "You need to sleep and it's time for your meds."

"K." John mumbled.

"I'll get a nurse to bring you some lunch Teyla." She added as she injected the meds into Johns IV.

"Thank you Jennifer. I am quite hungry."

"That's good to hear." Keller replied. "I'll be back later to check on you both."

"Of course." Teyla replied and Keller headed off.

To be continued......

* * *

Thanks for the reviews they are great


	14. Chapter 14

I have no medical training so I apologise for anything that may not be accurate

I unfortunately don't own Stargate or any of the characters and am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

By the time Teyla lunch arrived John was fast asleep. He didn't wake again until after dinner.

Teyla was sitting up in bed talking to Ronon, while Rodney was typing on his laptop.

"Hey guys." John croaked as he woke up.

"Colonel, good to see you awake." Rodney greeted putting his laptop aside.

"Mmm." John replied.

"How are you feeling John?" Teyla asked.

"Better." He replied. "You?"

"I am fine." Teyla smiled.

"That's good."

"How is my patient?" Dr. Keller asked as she arrived in.

"I'm ok." John replied. "Still bit sore and tired, but better than last time."

"That's good to hear. Now I need to give you a quick look over." Keller said as she gentle moved his arm.

"Sure Doc." John groaned

"A little sore." She asked.

"Yeah a bit." John admitted.

"Ok guys, I need you step aside." She instructed and starting pulling the curtain around John.

"This may be a bit uncomfortable." She cautioned as she started to remove some of the bandages. "Ok here we go." She said and started cleaning the wounds.

"Arghhh." John moaned. "More than.... a little....uncomfortable Doc."

"I know, I'm sorry, but it has to be done." Jennifer apologised as she continued to clean to wounds.

"Ok Colonel these are all looking good." She said. "Now I need to check the tubes so just stay still for me."

"K" John replied with a sigh and closed his eyes.

Keller gently checked the positioning of the chest tube, but John groaned as it moved slightly. She then moved to the Foley catheter and again John moaned as it moved slightly.

"Nearly done Colonel." Jennifer assured. "I just need to take some blood and fluids."

"Mmm ok." John moaned.

Keller quickly inserted the syringe and withdrew a few vials of blood. She then took some urine through the catheter.

"Ok Colonel, the next part might feel a bit strange. I need to take some fluid from your stomach and I'm going to take it through the naso-gastric tube."

"Um ok." John replied uncertainly.

"Don't worry it would hurt, it'll just feel like a tickle." Keller assured as she attached a syringe to the end of the tube. "Here we go, just breath normally."

She quickly withdrew the fluids and then covered John back up. "Now I'm all done. You can relax."

"Thanks." John replied as she helped him sit up a bit. "When can... I get...some scrubs?" he asked trough gritted teeth.

"Not for another while." Jennifer apologised. "We need access to your back and legs, so the gown is best for now."

"Ok." John sighed as Keller pulled the curtains back.

"What were you doing, torturing him?" Rodney barked.

"Rodney." Teyla scolded.

"What, he was screaming."

"No he wasn't." Ronon sighed.

"Was not." Sheppard said at the same time.

"Some of the wounds are still open, so it's bound to hurt a bit." Keller defended.

"Ok Sorry." Rodney apologised.

"Apology accepted. Now I'm going to leave you to chat for a while, but you need to keep it calm." Keller warned as she started to leave.

"Of course Jennifer." Teyla agreed.

"So, you're going all ancienty on us." Rodney said.

"Oh yeah now ancienty is a word." John smirked. "But yeah apparently I am."

"My people have always believed you to be 'Ancienty'" Teyla smiled.

"No offence to the Ancients." John said. "But I don't want to be one of them. I mean we've seen what they can do, and what they won't do."

"Yes well they are still powerful." Rodney stuttered.

"Power isn't all it's cracked up to be." John said. "I would prefer to be a nice Ancient, like Chaya."

"Yes she was one of the nicer ones we have encountered." Teyla added with a forced smiled

"And the people in the cloister were ok." John added. "Even if they were a bit cowardly as first."

"And they would still be stuck in that place, unaccended if it weren't for you." Rodney added. "But I supposed it helped that both Chaya and Teer were attractive."

"Yes that's true." John grinned. "Could you, um, pass me some water?"

"Oh ah yes of course." Rodney replied reaching for the glass and bringing the straw to John's lips.

John took a few sips and pulled away. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"So did you find out anymore about the machine?" John asked.

"No not really." Rodney sighed. "We are going back to the planet tomorrow with Lorne's tem, to see if I can find anything else."

"Watch out for stampedes." John joked

"I will." Rodney replied soberly. "I uh, well that is, thanks for, you know, saving me."

"It's not a problem." John smiled.

"Well ok then." Rodney smiled back.

The group chatted for another while, until Dr. Keller returned and kicked Ronon and Rodney out, so her patients could rest. John was given his meds and a quick check over before falling asleep. Teyla was also given a quick check before she too fell asleep.

To be continued........

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.


	15. Chapter 15

I have no medical training so I apologise for anything that may not be accurate

I unfortunately don't own Stargate or any of the characters and am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

The following morning both patients were woken for breakfast. Teyla gladly accepted hers and quickly started tucking in. John on the other hand was not looking forward to his runny oatmeal. He painfully managed to sit up with some help from the nurse and started trying to eat the food. He managed to eat two spoonfuls, before giving up and pushing it away with a sigh.

"How are you both feeling this morning?" Keller asked cheerfully as she entered the infirmary.

"I am quite well." Teyla replied.

"Colonel?" Keller asked.

"I'm ok." He replied quietly.

"Did you manage to eat any breakfast?" she asked checking his chart.

"A little." He replied.

"That's good." She smiled. "We'll try you with some soup for lunch and dinner. If you can manage to eat and keep it down today and tomorrow, we can take out the feeding tube."

"Ok" he replied quietly

"Ohhhh kay." Keller said "We need to change the bandages on your back, so I'm going to give you your meds and we can do it then."

"K" John sighed again.

"I'll be back soon." Keller said and left

"Are you ok John?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He sighed. "What time were Lorne's team leaving?"

"I believe it was at 0800 this morning." Teyla replied.

"They shouldn't have gone back there."

"They wanted to help you."

"I'm fine." John said. "What if they get attacked again?"

"They will be fine." She assured. "They just want to make sure you will be ok."

"I know." John sighed.

"Ok Colonel." Keller interrupted as she returned. "I'm going to give you yours meds now and I'll be back in 10 minutes to change the dressings and then I want you to get some sleep."

"Ok, thanks Doc." He replied.

10 minutes later Keller returned, as promised, accompanied by 2 nurse's Victoria and a Male nurse, Peter. Victoria pulled the curtain closed around the bed as Peter pulled a cart beside the bed.

"Ok Colonel, we are going to turn you over on your side. Peter is going to help support you." Keller advised

"Yeah ok." John replied closing his eyes and bracing himself.

"Ok here we go." Keller warned and the 3 of them carefully moved John onto his side.

"Mmm." John moaned, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"Sorry." Keller said. "I'm just opening the gown now and we'll change the bandages."

"K" John gasped

Keller and Victoria quickly and efficiently cleaned the cuts and changed the bandages on his back and leg. Then they carefully turned him on to his other side and repeated the procedure. When they had finished Keller retied his gown and they gently turned him back over causing him to groan in pain again.

"Ok Colonel, the hard part is done." Keller assured. "Now I just need to check the tubes to make sure they haven't moved out of place."

John gave a slight nod and Keller started checking them. John could feel some tugging but it didn't hurt.

"Ok Colonel, everything is ok. You can relax and get some sleep."

"Ok, thanks." John sighed in relief and let the drugs work. He was asleep when they pulled back the curtain and moved away.

"Teyla, I will hopefully let you go back to your quarters this evening, if everything is still ok."

"That is good news." Teyla replied with a smile. "Is John ok?"

"Oh yes he is doing very well." Keller assured. "I will hopefully be able to remove the chest tubes tomorrow, all going well."

"He will be glad of that." Teyla said.

"Yeah he will be glad to have it out, but the getting it out will be a bit painful, which is why I'm waiting until tomorrow."

"Ah." Teyla sighed.

"Yeah." Keller agreed glancing at the sleeping Colonel. "He has been through enough for today."

"He is strong, but even he can only take so much." Teyla said.

"Yeah, now I need to run some test. You relax and I will be back later."

"Thank you Jennifer."

Teyla spent the next few hours knitting a blanket for the baby. She stopped only when lunch was brought in. John was woken to have some lunch but he only managed a few spoons of broth.

He stayed awake for nearly an hour, talking to Teyla about the baby and her plans. They hadn't really had a chance to talk since Teyla announced her pregnancy and he was glad to get the chance now. She told him to rest when he started yawning. He quickly fell asleep and didn't wake again until Ronon, Rodney and Lorne's team returned and came to the infirmary.

"Did you find anything?" John asked sleepily.

"No Sir." Lorne sighed "Nothing new."

"Anyone get trampled?"

"No Sir." Lorne replied with a smile. "No incidents."

"Good. So Rodney, anything to report?"

"Ah, no." Rodney sighed. "There was no additional information."

"What does that mean for John? Teyla questioned.

"Well I don't know." Rodney admitted. "But from what I've read, and I got through some more last night, I think that he will be fine. Just now he'll be able to heal."

"I'm going to do another scan tomorrow, to make sure everything is still ok." Keller said.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Sam asked.

"No not really, it's just a matter of waiting and seeing."

"Can we use the machine that changed Rodney to change me back?" John asked.

"Um well yes I suppose we could." Rodney replied in surprise. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I would be reluctant to do that, until we know for sure that this new ability will cause any issues." Keller interrupted.

"Do you think it would cause him harm?" Teyla asked.

"Ah no but, well it would get rid of his healing ability." Keller stuttered. "And well it would be a shame."

"But he could die if we do nothing." Rodney objected.

"But think of the possibilities if John could heal." Sam added.

"It would be good." Ronon agreed.

"Sure would." Lorne said.

"I agree it is useful, but I would not risk John's health for it." Teyla added

"But....."

"Enough." John barked. "It's up to me what I do."

"Yes of course." Teyla agreed. "And what would you like to do?"

"Have the machine ready." John said. "If this starts to kill me or whatever, then I'll use the machine.

"That's a good decision." Keller agreed. "I will get your sample and have the machine ready."

"Good. Thank." John replied.

"Ok now you should all go get dinner." Keller ordered. "My patients are due to get theirs in a few minutes."

"Oh yes, I'm starved." Rodney exclaimed. "We'll be back to see you later."

"Yeah." Ronon agreed as they headed out.

"Get well soon Sir." Lorne said as he followed the others out.

"I'll see you guys later." Sam added as she also left.

"Ok you two, I'm going to have dinner brought to you and then Teyla, we'll see if we can get you out of here."

"Thank you Jennifer." Teyla replied.

"It's not fair." John whined when Keller had left.

"What is not fair?" Teyla asked.

"You get to leave and I'm stuck here." John sighed.

"Well then you should have healed yourself instead of me." Teyla replied.

"What, no, that's not what I mean." John sighed. "I would prefer to be in here if it meant you and your baby were ok."

"I know. Thank you John." Teyla smiled. "Because of you my baby was not brought into this world, when he was not ready."

"It was my pleasure." John replied. "I have to take care of both of you."

"Thank you John.

* * *

To be continued......

Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. We are nearing the end, only a few more chapters to go.


	16. Chapter 16

I have no medical training so I apologise for anything that may not be accurate

I unfortunately don't own Stargate or any of the characters and am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

"Ok guys, I have your dinner." A nurse called as she entered carrying two trays.

"Oh goody." John replied sarcastically.

"Thank you." Teyla replied giving John a warning glance.

"Eat up now." The nurse said and left them to enjoy their meal.

Teyla ate her meal while John barley managed 2 spoonfuls of soup.

"Are you alright John?" Teyla asked seeing John winced in pain as he tried to lift the spoon to his mouth.

"I'm fine." John replied setting the spoon back into the bowl.

"Would you like some help?" Teyla asked moving her own tray away and getting out of her bed.

"I'm fine." John replied with a sigh.

"I can see that you are not fine" Teyla replied sitting on the edge of John's bed. "It is causing you pain to move your arm, so you cannot eat your soup."

"It's ok Teyla." John replied.

"I will help you." Teyla said picking up the spoon and moving it in front of John's mouth. "Open up."

"I'm not a baby, I don't need help." John protested.

"No you are not a baby." Teyla smiled. "But you do need help. Now stop wining and eat up."

"Fine." John sighed and accepted the spoon.

"Very good." Teyla praised and refilled the spoon. She helped John eat over half the bowl before he told her he had enough.

"Wow Colonel." Keller exclaimed as she came back. "You've managed to eat loads."

"Yeah." John smiled.

"He is having trouble feeding himself." Teyla said. "It hurts him to move his arm, so I helped him to eat."

"Oh God, Colonel, I am so sorry." Keller apologised. "I totally forgot about the stitches in your side."

"S'ok." John assured.

"No. No it's not." Keller sighed. "You should have told me and I would have someone help you."

"I didn't want to trouble anyone" John replied quietly.

"It wouldn't be any trouble Colonel." Keller assured with a sigh. "It's what we're here for."

"I think he was afraid that you would not remove the feeding tube in his nose if you knew he was unable to feed himself." Teyla added again.

"Is that true?" Keller asked.

John shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "I um, I thought you might leave it in longer." He admitted.

"I would only leave it in if you needed it." Keller scolded. "It's not a punishment. You haven't been able to eat in quite a while. The tube is giving you the nourishment you need to help you heal."

"I know, I just hate this thing." He said gesturing to the tube. "It makes me feel, helpless."

"I know Colonel." Keller agreed. "And I'm sorry but I can't take it out just yet. It will help you heal."

"Ok." John sighed.

"Ok, well I came in to tell you I have some news." Jennifer said. "I'm not sure if it's good or bad."

"Well spit it out and we'll see." John said.

"Oh yes ok. Well I went to set up the machine like you asked. I compared your last DNA sample to your DNA now and, well, there's no difference."

"What does that mean?" Teyla asked.

"Well firstly it means that the machine won't work. It can change anything."

"So how could this be good news?" John asked.

"Well it means that there has been no change in your DNA. When Rodney used the machine there were changes."

"So does this mean John will be ok?" Teyla asked.

"Well yes. I can see no reason why there will be any issues."

"That is good news." Teyla smiled.

"So you don't think this healing ability will cause any harm." John asked.

"No I really don't. I think it will cause you to be tired if you are to use it, but other than that I think you will be fine."

"Well that's good." John sighed in relief.

"Now I'm going to tell the others." Keller said. "And Teyla, when I get back I will get you sorted to leave."

"Oh that is ok." Teyla replied. "I think I would prefer to stay here for tonight."

"Teyla." John interrupted. "You don't have to stay."

"I want to John." Teyla smiled to him and gave Jennifer a meaningful glance.

"Ok so." Jennifer replied. "I'll get the nurse to bring you your meds. I'm off for the rest of the night but you can call if there are any problems."

"Ok thanks." John replied.

"Yes thank you Jennifer." Teyla added and Keller left to deliver her news.

Teyla and John spent the rest of the evening talking about how babies were born and raised on earth. John told her about all the things they had on earth for babies. He told her all about schooling and everything else he could think of to do with babies. Teyla in turn told him about the Athosian's way of life for children. They were interrupted every half hour by the nurses coming in to check on John. They were surprised when the nurse returned to give John his meds and told them it was time to get some rest. They hadn't been aware that that much time had gone by.

Although they tried to continue talking John's eyes kept closing of their own accord. Teyla stopped talking and let her injured friend drift off to sleep.

To be continued.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

The next is the last chapter of this story. Hope you've enjoyed it.


	17. Chapter 17

I have no medical training so I apologise for anything that may not be accurate

I unfortunately don't own Stargate or any of the characters and am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

* * *

They were woken the following morning when their breakfast was brought in.

Teyla quickly ate her food and then helped John with his, as he had refused the nurse's help.

After breakfast Keller arrived and told John she would be removing the chest tube that morning.

"That is good news." Teyla said as Jennifer left them to get ready.

"Yeah." John agreed. "It will be good to have one less tube sticking out of me."

"I am going to go to my quarters and have a shower while they are doing it." Teyla said. "I will be back afterwards."

"You don't have to stay." John said.

"I know John, but I want to." Teyla assured.

"Ok Colonel." Keller said as she returned with the instruments she needed. "Now we are going to numb you up, so we can get that tube out."

"Great." John sighed.

"I will be back soon." Teyla said giving Johns hand a gentle squeeze.

When Teyla had gone, Keller pulled the curtains around the bed and then lifted John's gown. She gently cleaned the area and gave him a shot of local anaesthetic.

"Now we'll just give that shot a few minutes to work." Keller said and she and the two nurses started getting things ready.

A few minutes passed and they had John ready.

"Ok can you feel this?" Keller asked as she prodded the area.

"No." John confirmed.

"Good, we can get started." Keller said and started cutting the stitches holding the tube in place.

"Ok Colonel, when I count to three, I need you to breathe in and hold your breath." Keller instructed.

John gave a nod.

"Ok 1, 2, 3." She said.

John took a deep breath and held it. Keller carefully started pulling out the tube.

"Ok Colonel, you can breath again." She said when she had the tube fully removed.

After John had taken a breath she quickly cleaned the wound and stitched it back up.

"Ok Colonel all done." Keller said a few minutes later as she removed her gloves. The nurse continued checking the bandage to make sure it was stuck properly.

"Are you ok Colonel." The nurse asked.

"Yeah, feels weird." He gasped.

"I'm just going to put you on oxygen for a while." Keller said as she checked his vitals. "It can be an unpleasant experience having a chest tube removed."

"Yeah." John agreed as she put the nasal cannula on him. "Felt ... like ... something... pulling my... lung."

"Now you need to relax and get some sleep." Keller said as they replaced the sheet and blankets over him.

"Yeah ok." He agreed tiredly and closed his eyes.

He woke a few hours later to find Teyla sitting beside him.

"Hey." He croaked.

"John, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine." He replied and reached to remove the cannula.

"Leave it be." Teyla scolded.

"It's itchy." He moaned but dropped his hand.

"Colonel, you're awake." Keller said as she came in. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He mumbled.

"That's good." She replied as she checked his vitals. "We can take the cannula off for now."

"Thanks." He mumbled as she removed it.

"Any pain?" she asked.

"A little when I breathe in." He replied honestly. "But it's not too bad."

"That's good Colonel. Now lunch will be along shortly. Eat enough of it and I'll take out the NG tube."

"Really, cool." John smiled as the doctor left them.

When his lunch arrived Teyla fed him and he managed to eat most of it. Both Teyla and Keller were delighted he managed to eat so much. After his lunch he was brought for a scan and Teyla went to have her own lunch.

After his scan Keller removed the NG tube as promised. It was an unpleasant experience and John was very tired after it and he slept again until dinner was brought in. This time he managed to feed himself, although slowly. After the dinner his team joined him to keep him company. They brought in a laptop and together they watched a movie until a nurse kicked them out so John could rest.

The following morning a nurse removed the urinary catheter. Later that day they helped John get up and move around a bit. Over the next week his condition improved very quickly and he was released to his room.

Another week later, Keller scanned his wrist, to find the bone completely healed. The cast was removed and John started back on active duty.

While he was sparing Ronon one day, he got in a lucky shot which split the side of Ronon's forehead. Instead of going to Keller, John decided to test his new power and heal Ronon. It took a while before anything happened but eventually he started glowing slightly and the gash on Ronon's started closing up. John was tired after he had healed the cut but it was nothing compared to when he healed Teyla. Ronon brought John to see Keller and she examined them both. After giving out to them both she ran a series of tests on John. When she had finished she could find nothing wrong with him. She called Teyla, Rodney and Sam to join them.

"What's this all about?" Rodney asked as he entered. "I'm a busy man."

"Ronon got hurt while sparing." Keller said. "John decided to try and heal him."

"Oh, did it work?" Sam asked looking over at Ronon.

"Yes it did." Ronon confirmed.

"Are you alright John?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah a little tired but I'm good." He assured.

"I ran some tests." Keller continued. "The Colonel is perfectly healthy and I can confirm that it has no adverse, effects other than him being tired."

"So we're sure he's not going to die." Rodney said.

"Yes we are." Keller assured.

"Good. Now we can move on to the next crises." Rodney said.

"What crises." John asked worriedly.

"Oh there isn't one yet." Rodney said. "But you know this place something is bound to happen."

"Well Colonel, you are going to go to your quarters and get some rest. You can worry about the next crises when it happens."

"Yeah." John agreed and stood up. "Can't wait for the next crises."

The End.

* * *

Well that's it for this story. I will probably do a sequel at some stage. Thanks to everyone who has followed it through to the end. And special thanks to everyone who took the time to review.


End file.
